I will follow you into the dark
by chayes764
Summary: Adventures of Ichabod Crane and Abigail Mills. Ichabbie. Slow-burn. Rating may change in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Crane! Crane, where are you dammit?!" Abbie yelled in an anguished cry. Abbie began to make her way through the woods of Sleepy Hollow. The entire area was filled with a thick dark smoke. Abbie stumbled around broken twigs and fallen branches, while wiping thick purple goo from her favorite brown jacket. She and Crane had just battled with four large Fyrus demons in the forest. The demons had been terrorizing Sleepy Hollow for the last few weeks. After spending a long 16-hour, energy drink fueled bender in the archives, she and Crane finally found that the only way to kill the demons was to stab the demon directly in the heart with a wooden stake. This was made even more difficult to do because the demons had the ability to conjure up blue flames with a simply flick of the wrist.

"Crane!" Abbie yelled again, her level of concern was steadily increasing every moment Ichabod Crane was not by her side. "Here, Leftenant," Ichabod gave a slight cough in an attempt to clear the smoke from his lungs. Abbie released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding as she whipped around to see Crane standing directly behind her. Like her, Crane was covered from head to toe in the thick goo from the Fyrus demons. "One would imagine that one as through as the author of literature on Fyrus demons would have mentioned that they would explode upon death."

Abbie snorted. She and Ichabod began to walk back towards the car, and the sound of the approaching sirens. "Yea, well you'd think they would have also mentioned the fire throwing." Abbie gestured to the smoking wood around them. "How exactly are we going to explain all this smoke and absolutely no other evidence of a fire?" Abbie stumbled as her foot caught on a root she failed to notice in her haste to get to fresh smoke free air. Before she could hit the ground Ichabod's long arms reached out and found purchase on her hips. Abbie glanced back to thank Ichabod for his quick save and she noticed Ichabod's cheeks where stained a bright red. Abbie could help but wonder if the smoke was the cause of his blush or if it was due to the fact that he had still not removed his hands from her waist.

Abbie cleared her throat softly, "Thanks, Crane. You can let go now." Ichabod's hands dropped quickly to his sides, before then straighten to his full height and moving to cross his hands behind his back. "Quite right, Miss. Mills. I apologize, In my efforts to prevent your fall I have clearly forgotten my sense of decorum." "It's fine, Crane. Don't give it a second thought." _Ha_. Abbie thought, _Don't give it a second thought? Yea, right I'll be thinking about that touch for the rest of the night. _Logically speaking Abbie knew that Ichabod was technically still a married man. Even though it had been over a year since Ichabod's return from the grave she still wasn't quite certain of the technicalities on it. _Was Katrina trapped in purgatory awaiting her release back to earth? Or when or if she was finally released, would her soul immediately move on to wherever it was destined to go?_ These where thoughts that had periodically come to Abbie over the last month or so as Crane had intensified his efforts to free his wife from purgatory.

Abbie had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't notice that they had come right up to the parking lot where they had left the car. The emergency vehicles rushing into the parking lot brought her back to the present. Crane stood at her side as people began to jump out of the emergency vehicles. Several members of fire rescue jogged over and began to assess their injuries, while the fire department began to unload and connect hoses to put out a fire that didn't actually exist.

Abbie wanted to speak up, to tell them that it was a waste of time to spray into the woods. That there was no fire, but the words wouldn't come. She could not think of a plausible enough story and honestly it felt as though her throat was fire. The effort it would take was not worth it.

"What exactly happened here? We need to get you both to the hospital to be treated for smoke inhalation and these cuts. Is there anyone else that has been injured? We need each of you to get on a stretcher so that we can get you out of here." Abbie and Ichabod were bombarded by several of the EMTs. Abbie just stared, still unable to find her voice. Fortunately Ichabod chose this moment to speak up. "No, Miss Mills and I are all quite alright. Nothing a good night's rest cannot improve. And I could do without another trip to that…hospital." Crane said the word hospital with the distain he usually reserved for the internet, or paying for water.

"Sir, We will really have to insist that you come-" "No. We're both fine." Abbie cut of the tech before he could finish his sentence. "We're fine and there was no one else in there but us. Please just give us the necessary waivers. We'll sign them and be on our way." During her career in law enforcement Abbie had become well acquainted with the process the EMTs required and knew that there were certain things them must do and say to cover their own ass. Nobody wanted a lawsuit. However, today Abbie was far to exhausted to humor them. It had been a long battle and an even longer two days. All Abbie wanted to do was to go home and shower this disgusting goo off.

Just as Abbie and Ichabod finished signing the required paperwork to obtain their release Captain Frank Irving's vehicle pulled into the lot. Abbie gave a weary sigh.

"Captain." Abbie gave a small wave in greeting to her boss and Ichabod gave a swift nod while making brief eye contact with the Captain of Sleepy Hollow PD. Captain Irving stood studying them for a moment. Quickly scanning their forms, checking for life threatening injuries. Apparently satisfied that they would be find, he gave a long suffering sigh. "Do I even want to know?" He found himself asking this question more often than not when his Lieutenant and the 250 year old revolutionary were involved. He was still trying to wrap his mind around that one.

Abbie pursed her lips. And glanced at the EMT still hovering nearby. "Nothing to tell," she finally said. She continued to look the Captain directly in the eye and then glance causally back at the EMT. Understanding what Abbie was trying to say without words, Irving waved them off. "I want two full reports on my desk by Monday morning." Abbie knew that when he said he wanted two reports he didn't mean one from her and one from Ichabod. He meant one that was the truth and one that was believable enough that if any of them were questioned about it, it would sound real.

Abbie nodded and she and Ichabod quickly made their way into the vehicle, quickly buckling up and heading out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm just going to take you back to my apartment tonight. It's only 6, but I'm exhausted." "Quite alright, Miss Mills." Over the last few months Ichabod had slowly become accustom to spending the night at Abbie's apartment. The first few times he had stayed in her home he had been extremely uncomfortable. Certainly people would talk, sharing such an intimate space with an unmarried woman? This clearly would cause people to question Abigail's virtue. It wasn't until the third night he had spent the evening at Abbie's apartment that he had become comfortable staying there. They had just come off of a particularly difficult case. It was just after Thanksgiving and Ichabod was still reeling from the fact that he had had a son that he had never known. Abbie had been severely injured during the case and Ichabod couldn't bear the thought of leaving her alone. Abbie had insisted that she would be fine, that it was just a bump, nothing to worry about. However, Ichabod had lost many of his comrades in combat centuries before due to head wounds of the same nature. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if the same fate befell Miss Mills.

As they had walked up the stairs to her apartment that night, Ichabod had noticed her downstairs neighbor necking with a man in the hall. The couple dipped into the apartment they were next to and shut the door. Ichabod blinked rapidly at their impropriety. "Miss Mills!" he had huffed as Abbie opened the door to the apartment, "Is that not a different man from the one that has been courting the young lady downstairs for the last fortnight?" Abbie had simply chuckled at the scandalized look on Crane's face and explained that he needed to "get with the times."

_Hrmph. Get with the times indeed. _Ichabod thought as they pulled up to Abbie's building. Ichabod attempted to wipe some of the purple goo out of his hair, only managing to massage it further into his scalp. Abbie's downstairs neighbor stood downstairs outside arguing with one of the many young men that she had in and out of her open.

Abbie and Ichabod quickly made their way up to her apartment, Abbie taking a moment to spare the couple a second glance trying to decide if she should intervene. Abbie rolled her neck from side to side as Ichabod closed and bolted the apartment door behind them.

"Why don't you grab the first shower and I'll order us a pizza?" Abbie was already reaching for the phone. " Are you sure Miss Mills? This substance smells quite bad, and you will continue to stink if you allow it to remain on you." Crane looked at Abbie with the upmost sincerity. Abbie arched an eyebrow at Crane. " YOU think I stink?" Abbie put particular emphasis on the word you. "YOU who grew up in a time when bathing was about as common as sunshine in Britain?" Ichabod immediately became flustered. "Ah… Miss Mills it would seem I have offended you. I only meant that the demons innards smell unpleasant. You smell absolutely lovely under normal circumstance." Abbie gave him one of those megawatt grins that she used on an infrequent basis. "You think I smell lovely?"

Ichabod's face flushed a deep shade of red. "Uh-um…You…I…"Ichabod stuttered. Abbie continued to grin, she could count on one hand the number of times Ichabod had stuttered around her. Most of them in the last month. "I only meant that it would be remiss for me to take advantage of your hospitality Miss Mills and I couldn't possibly deprive you of the first shower." Ichabod straightened his jacket in an effort to appear composed. It was a wasted effort as the Queen of England herself would have been unable to appear dignified covered as they were.

Abbie laughed. "Just go shower Crane. You know where the towels are and I washed your clothes from the last time you stayed." Abbie glanced down at the coffee table while Ichabod hurried off to the bathroom. There was a scrap of yellow legal pad paper with writing scribbled across it. Under closer inspection Abbie recognized it as a message from Jenny. The note said that she had gone on to collect some artifact or another and should be back before the end of the week. _This custody thing is working out about as well as I had expected it to. _ Abbie sighed and dropped the note on the table as she dialed the local pizza place.

After placing an extra large pizza with the works Abbie glanced down at herself. Crane had been right when he said that she stunk. She sighed quietly praying that this goop would come out of her hair easily. Abbie kicked her shoes off in an effort not to track anything else through her apartment and headed to her bedroom. Abbie quickly stripped off her clothes and dropped them into her dirty laundry hamper. She would need to wash everything immediately to help ensure that their clothes would remain functional. Abbie grabbed her short fuzzy hot pink bathrobe from the hook on the back of her door and headed to her laundry area to drop her clothes in the washer. As Abbie spun the knob on her top loading washer she thought about Crane's clothes and the fact that they would need to be washed just as badly as her own.

Abbie glanced back at the closed bathroom door. Even from where she stood she could hear the steady splash of water hitting the shower floor. _Well, if he is in the shower it's not like I would actually see ANYTHING. And it would be a strictly friendly gesture. It's not like I'm hoping that he might have accidently left the shower curtain open just a peek. _Abbie felt heat flush her face. _Married. Married. He is a happily married man. Well, is he? Is he actually happy? Katrina certainly had a lot to answer for after they had learned that Ichabod had been a father. And it's not like Katrina had been appearing as frequently as she had up until that night. _Abbie glanced down into the open washer. The water had stopped filling the machine and was waiting to be shut. Abbie twitched her lips and glanced back at the bathroom door. _Strictly friendship. _

Abbie with and knocked loudly on the bathroom door. "Crane! I'm going to come in and grab your clothes to clean." Without waiting for a response Abbie opened the bathroom door and snagged Crane's clothes from where they were neatly folded on the sink. Abbie turned and practically ran from the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Abbie let out a deep breath as she dropped his clothes in with her own. _See, that wasn't so bad. _The doorbell chimed throughout her apartment. Grabbing the cash off her coffee table Abbie went to exchange the pizza for the cash.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichabod stepped out of the shower and wrapped one of Abbie's fluffy dark blue towels around his waist. He walked over to the sink and wiped his large hand across the mirror to remove the steam. His hair was still coated in the thick purple goo.

Without bothering to adorn the fresh clothes that hung waiting on the towel rack, Ichabod unceremoniously marched from the bathroom and into the living room. He found Abbie sitting on the couch with her legs tucked underneath herself flipping through what appeared to be a paper novel with photos. "Leftenant, it would appear that we have a problem." Abbie glanced up at him, her eyebrows going higher with each second she studied his head. "Crane, did you not even try to use the shampoo I got you?" Abbie wanted to laugh, but the thought that she would suffer the same fate prevented her from fully appreciating the situation.

"It would seem that the manufacturers of _Pantene Pro-v_ did not intend for their product to remove solidified demon innards." Ichabod wiped at a trail of water that had begun to fall from his stiff hair and down his chest. Abbie swallowed hard at his motion. She leaped from her feet and ran from the room.

"Miss Mills!" Crane called after Abbie's departing form. As if just realizing his state of dress-or lack thereof, Crane looked down at his bared torso. _I have clearly become too comfortable in Miss Mills presence. I have obviously crossed a line by standing before her in this manner. I must apol-_.

Before Crane could finish his thought Abbie was standing before him licking a creamy tan substance from her upper lip. Crane's eyes dropped to Abbie's mouth. All apologies died on his lips.

Abbie held up a jar of extra large JIF peanut butter. "Miss Mills, what exactly do you intend to do with this-" Crane glanced at the jar in her right hand, "Butter of peanuts?" "Butter of peanuts? What? No. Crane, its- you know what, it doesn't matter." Abbie pointed at the spot she had vacated on the couch. "Sit." She commanded. Ichabod dropped to the couch. Abbie moved to stand behind him and began slathering the peanut butter in his hair.

"Miss Mills, I beg your pardon. Why are you slathering food stuffs into my hair?" Ichabod attempted to turn and face her. Abbie pushed his shoulder so that he was once again facing forward. "They say that peanut butter can be used to get gum out of your hair. So why not demon guts." Abbie shrugged as she scanned Ichabod's head to make sure it was all covered. "They?" Ichabod questioned.

Abbie twitched her lips to the side, "I saw it on Pinterest," She said with a grin. She and Ichabod had discussed Pinterest a few weeks prior. Ichabod offered her a gentle smile. "Yes, well if its on the ninanet it must work." Ichabod stood and headed back to the shower. Abbie chuckled at Ichabod's continued mispronunciation of the word internet as she began to massage peanut butter into her own scalp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you for reading and go ahead and do a general disclaimer for all chapters of this fic. I don't own any of the recognizable characters. They are all owned by Fox. In the next chapter or so we should me one or two original characters. I want to send a special thanks to those that have reviewed! Feel free to give me your opinions! I would love to hear your thoughts. This is my first fic so I am still learning. Thanks! - Chayes

Abbie sighed. She began to tap her fingers impatiently against her desk. She was waiting for her ancient printer to finish printing. She had found some information that might lead them to a practicing witch here in _present day_ Sleepy Hollow. She and Ichabod had been looking for a witch to help out their cause for the last few months with little luck. Abbie had been focusing her own search on potential witches that were within a reasonable distance. Crane had been focusing on getting Katrina from purgatory. Crane had the desire to bring his wife here to this time with him since he arrived. But after he found out that Katrina had borne a son of his lineage, his search had intensified. Abbie had a strong feeling that the reason her fellow witness had become so insistent upon getting Katrina freed had more to do with getting answers than anything else.

_And who could blame him? I can understand not wanting to tell him you're a witch. But you had nine months to tell him that he was going to be a father. How do you explain that? _Abbie thought back to how absolutely devastated Crane had been in the weeks following the night in Lena Gilbert's family home. It had been an incredibly difficult time for him, he had felt more alone than ever. After she and Ichabod had shared the bottle of rum in the archives she had resolved to spend more time with him. She wanted to make sure Ichabod knew that he was not in this alone, he could always come to her. Shortly after that night she made it a habit of spending at least two nights a week with Ichabod that didn't involve working or hunting the things that went bump in the night.

They did random things together. Occasionally, they would go to the diner she had frequented with her mentor August Corbin. Other nights they would stay in and cook different types of cuisine for Crane to try. He was fond of pad thai, sushi however, had yet to grow on him. Abbie chuckled at the memory of Crane struggling to eat the California roll with his chopsticks. After they finished cooking Abbie would scour the television for shows or movies she thought Crane might enjoy. Sometimes Jenny joined them. Sometimes she didn't. Abbie had convinced Captain Irving to set Jenny and Crane both up on the department's payroll as consultants. Crane was now able to provide what he needed for himself. And Jenny was able to obtain the apartment directly across the hall from Abbies'. Abbie was able to maintain her custody of Jenny and they were able to have their own space. It was the best of both worlds.

Two weeks ago they had started the Harry Potter saga and Crane had been entranced. Abbie had promised him that after they completed the film series she would allow him to borrow her copies of the books. She had explained how much better the books had been but did not want to spoil the movies by allowing him to read the novels first. A steaming cup of coffee being placed on her desk brought her out of her thoughts.

"Good morning, Abbs." Luke Morales offered her a charming smile. After staying up half the night watching Order of the Phoenix with Ichabod, Abbie was absolutely exhausted. But after Luke had completely blown off their coffee date a few months back, not even bothering to return her messages, Abbie had decided that Luke wasn't worth her time. She had so little of it as a witness.

Abbie pushed the coffee back across the desk to him. "No, thanks. I've had more than enough caffeine today." Abbie pushed her chair back from her desk and stood. "Plus I was just on my way out." She grabbed her documents off her desk printer and waved them at Luke. "Duty calls. And I have to get Crane before I head out, so…you'll excuse me." Abbie grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair and pushed pass Luke headed towards the exit before he could say another word. _I decided that I didn't want to try to make our…friendship work anymore. Maybe I should stop shoving Ichabod in his face. He is clear_ly _jealous of him. _Abbie smiled as she thought back to the last interaction Crane and Luke had with one another. Crane had accused Luke of "peacocking" for Abbie's affections. Abbie couldn't help but wonder if Crane had realized he had been doing the exact same thing.

Abbie walked quietly into the archives where Ichabod sat flipping through a book. Ichabod glanced up at her. "Miss Mills, how has your morning gone? Where you able to find any information that could be of use?" Abbie offered a small smile. "Maybe. That's why I came to get you. I want to go and check this lead out. Have you found anything?"

"Possibly. This book is quite convoluted, but it would appear that I have found a spell that can ….well I'm not quite certain. There are a few more words I must translate, but I believe it will allow us a connection with purgatory, or a manner in which to communicate with those there at the very least." Crane looked downright thrilled at prospect. Abbie suddenly had a funny feeling in her stomach. _It's definitely not because Crane is one step closer to get his wife out of purgatory when I may or may not have feelings for him. FRIENDSHIP FEELINGS. Just worried about how Katrina has kept things from him and the effect it had on him. Yeah, friendship. Ha. Keep telling yourself that Mills. _

"Leftenant? Are you alright?" Ichabod stood from his chair to put his coat on. Abbie had inadvertently groaned aloud when Crane had announced his findings. "Yep. Couldn't be better. Let's get a move on. We're burning daylight." Abbie spun around and heading out the door. Ichabod couldn't help but smile. He loved the way her thick dark hair floated with her turn. He followed her from the building watching as her hips swayed as she tugged the door open and stepped out into the light. Ichabod blinked hard. _I was not just watching Abbie's hips. I was simply making sure she did not slip on anything on her way out. Right? _ Ichabod questioned himself. _I am espoused to another. I love Katrina and I have vowed to save her from purgatory. _Ichabod climbed into Abbie's suv and buckled his seatbelt. _Will things really be the same as they were? Might I actually forgive Katrina for her transgressions? Truly forgive her? _ This had been a question on Ichabod's mind for many months. It had come up more often as his feelings for Abbie grew. Aloud she was always Leftenant, or Miss Mills. But in his thoughts, she was Abbie or Abigail. His beautiful friend that was braver than many men he had known in battle.

Abbie's loud exaggerated yawn pulled him from his thoughts. "Miss Mills, should you like to stop at one of those Starbucks that appears on each block? My treat. And you can explain to me what you have found and where we are headed." "Throw in a ten percent taxed bake good and you have yourself a deal." Abbie flashed him a bright smile. Ichabod couldn't stop the grin that came to his face. _She'll be the death of me yet. _


	5. Chapter 5

"So, you mean to tell me that you were able to locate a-" Ichabod glanced around to see if anybody was listening to his conversation with Abbie. They sat sharing coffee on one of the little couches in the Starbucks a block from Abbie's apartment. Ichabod leaned in slightly and lowered his voice. "A witch. Already here in Sleepy Hollow?" Abbie couldn't quite decipher the look on Ichabod's face.

"No. I didn't say that. I said that I have a potential lead. I looked-" Abbie cut herself off and looked away. Ichabod silently waited, knowing his partner and friend well enough to know that she would continue when she was ready. And would probably tell him off if he attempted to prompt her, in an effort to force the information out of her. "My mother had a psychotic break, when Jenny and I were younger. Or at least that's what the doctors said it was. Now,…..after everything that has happened and the things that we have seen, I'm starting to think that she just knew more than we did." Abbie cleared her throat softly, but did not break eye contact with Ichabod.

Ichabod couldn't help the warm feeling that seemed to take over his body at her simple gesture. Abbie very rarely spoke of her mother. Even with Miss Jenny. _For her to speak of her mother so causally, it requires a certain amount of trust and comfort level. Abigail trusts me enough to share something that is clearly quite near to her heart. _Ichabod held Abbie's gaze for a moment longer before nodding. He knew not to speak, but he wanted her to continue.

"Anyway, I went through our system and there were records of people that have had similar situations. I came across a woman who had about 6 or 7 different run-ins with the law. Officers were called out to a few disturbances at her home. On one occasion she was found in a warehouse, with a bunch of candles set up and her daughter inside a devil's trap. Officers were called when people passing by heard screams from inside. She told the police that she was "exorcising a demon that had possessed her body."

Crane blinked. "Right. Well, if she was actually caught doing a spell, and it was indeed a true spell, then maybe she could be of some use to our cause. What is her name?"

"Lillian Thomas. Here's the catch,-" "Of course, heaven forbid that this possibly be a simple task." A look of frustration crossed Crane's face. Abbie continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "-She was found in that warehouse over 30 years ago. That's a long time. She would be in her 60s now. She was sentenced to a mental institution for a while and then her daughter and son-in-law took her in when she was deemed eligible for release."

"Alright, well. Let's get a move on then. Perhaps she can help in our endeavors, or assist in helping us find someone who can." Ichabod stood and gathered their trash to be thrown out. "Sure," Abbie said as she stood up. "I want to stop at my apartment to change first. Given her history she might be more comfortable and more likely to help us if I show up out of uniform."

"As you wish Miss Mills." Ichabod gave her a gracious smile as he held the door open for her with a flourish. Abbie rolled her eyes playful and smiled as she walked towards her car. Abbie constantly reminded Crane that she was very capable and could open her own doors. Truthfully, though, she loved when he did chivalrous things for her_._ Opening the door for her, insisting she take his jacket when it was cold out and she had forgotten her own. It was the little things._ Not that I will EVER in this lifetime admit that to him._

Abbie parked the car just outside of her apartment. "You can stay here. I'll just be a minute." Before Crane could respond Abbie was out of the vehicle and bounding up the stairs. Crane sighed and began to patiently wait.

A few minutes had passed when Ichabod removed the keys, locked the door, and followed her up. After the incident with Yolanda from NorthStar, Abbie had personally shown him how to use the functions in the vehicle. She had promised that once they had some free time during the day that she would begin to give him driving lessons.

Ichabod took the stairs two at a time in a rush to use Abbie's restroom before they went to track down Miss Thomas. In his haste he failed to notice Jenny standing in the hallway outside of Abbie's apartment, headed into her own.

Jenny easily sidestepped him in order to avoid a collision. "Hey there Ichy!" Jenny gave him a reserved smile. Ichabod was about to playfully admonish her but stopped after he had fully assessed her appearance. She had dark rings rimming her eyes and a large bandage on her forearm. "Miss Jenny, are you alright? Do you require assistance?" He motioned to Jenny's arm.

"Nah. I'm alright. I just need a shower and some sleep. I'll be good as new." Jenny jammed her key into the lock and opened her door. "Abbie says you guys might have caught a break on the witch search." "Indeed. Hopefully it comes to fruition." Ichabod stood rimrod straight with his hands clasped behind his back.

Jenny chuckled. "Right. Well, I'll meet you guys at 6 for dinner tonight and you can catch me up on how it goes. I'll also tell you about the stuff I found out on my trip. I'll order take out."

"Yes. Alright. I will inform Miss Mills of your intentions." Ichabod opened the door to Abbie's apartment without turning his back from it. Jenny rolled her eyes when Ichabod referred to her sister as Miss Mills. _Bet he wishes it was Miss Crane. They both need to get over themselves and just make the jump. _

"You do that. See you later, Ichy." Jenny wiggled her eyebrows and gave him a smirk as her door swung shut. Ichabod stood for a moment longer, waiting for the sound of her deadbolt clicking into place.

He turned and pushed Abbie's door the rest of the way open, stepped inside, and gently clicked the door shut behind him, completely unprepared for what stood before him.


	6. Chapter 6

Abbie stood with her back to Crane with her phone pressed to her ear. She wore a pair of dark wash jeans and a black bra. She was rummaging through a laundry basket on her couch. She probably considered her bra to be fairly simple and strictly for support requirements. However, to Crane it was quite erotic. Woman's undergarments looked nothing like that the last time he had been _intimate _with Katrina over two centuries ago.

"Captain, I had to leave. It could be a matter of life and death." Abbie paused. "Yes, it relates to the headless horsemen. Captain, you don't need to shush me. Nobody can hear me but you." Abbie pursed her lips as she turned around to walk back to her bedroom, shirt in hand. That's when she noticed Crane standing just inside her front door. He's face was as red as she had ever seen it. _Well. This is…awkward. _Abbie was vaguely aware of Captain Irving still talking to her. "Okay. Yes. Uh huh. Will do. Bye Captain." Abbie hung up the phone and dropped it on the couch. _I can run from the room and protect his delicate sensibilities, or….._

"Something I can do for you Crane?" Abbie smirked as the look of discomfort on Ichabod's face increased. _How is that even possible?_ Abbie wondered.

"Uh..I..You…the car, and Jenny, um," Ichabod shuffled his feet and tugged at the collar of his shirt, as if suddenly hot. "I had to use the facilities." He blurted. Abbie chuckled.

"I had no idea that you would be in a state of undress. I have exploited your virtue and have proved myself not a gentleman. I deeply apologize and shall wait in the carriage. Car." Crane corrected himself and tried to exit the apartment. Somehow Abbie had crossed the apartment and placed a hand on his arm before he could escape.

"Crane, relax. My virtue is not exploited. It's a bra. Women show more skin on a beach." Abbie stared him directly in his eyes. _How are they so blue? And intense. Really, really intense. _Abbie removed her hand from Ichabod's arm as she felt the same sudden heat Ichabod had suffered from a moment before.

Abbie stepped back. "It's fine. Go ahead and use the bathroom and I'll be right out." She offered him a reassuring smile and headed to her room. Once Abbie had shut her door behind her, Ichabod sprinted to her bathroom shoving the door shut behind him.

_What has come over me? This is certainly not how a gentleman behaves. What is it about Abbie-No, Miss Mills. She constantly turns me into an incompetent fool. Clearly I have allowed this century's standards effect the way I carry myself and have inadvertently allowed myself to cross a boundary with Abb-Miss Mills, that I should not cross. _Ichabod stood at the sink washing his hands and straightening his attire. Ichabod shook his head at his reflection. _We must find a resolution for my wife. I loved Katrina, but she has shown that I never truly knew who she was. And every day I get closer to Abbie is another day closer to defiling my marital vows. _

"Crane!" Abbie called, "Are you ready to go?" Ichabod opened the door and walkedinto the living room. Abbie stood in her jeans and a pink shirt with gold buttons down the front. _The pink of her shirt looks lovely against her skin. _Ichabod offered a smile. "Yes, Miss Mills, I am ready to take our leave. I would again, like to apologize."

Abbie waved away his apologies as she grabbed the keys from by the front door where Ichabod had apparently dropped them. "No worries. Don't give it a second thought." Abbie said, repeating his own words back to him. _Not a second thought? Right. I will undoubtedly lose countless hours thinking of nothing else. _Ichabod unknowingly echoed her previous thoughts.

"Shall we?" Ichabod opened the door for her and they left for their destination.

Abbie sat quietly as she pulled up to a sleepy looking Victorian house on the east side of Sleepy Hollow. The car ride over with Crane had been a silent one. It was a comfortable silence, both equally lost in their own thoughts. Abbie put the car in park and stared at the door. "Well, let's go." Abbie arched an eyebrow at Crane and climbed from the vehicle.

Abbie glanced around, taking in her surroundings as she and Crane ambled up the walk way. Crane followed silently behind Abbie. He finally spoke when they reached the porch, "Are we to tell Miss Thomas that we are associated with the police station?" Crane extended an arm to the door to knock, pausing just before his knuckles rapped the wood.

"No. Not unless we have too. I don't think she'll be all that compelled to help us if she knows that." Abbie shuffled her feet in a rare moment of uncertainty. "Maybe we should have brought Jenny."

"Miss Mills, you are _more _than capable of handling this." Ichabod allowed his knuckles tomeet the door in rapid succession.

Someone must have been standing just beyond the door, because it opened immediately. Before them stood a young girl, approximately 17 years old. She had long brunette hair that curled down her back. She wore a yellow t-shirt and black yoga pants. Her feet were bare.

"Yes?" She asked. Looking back and forth between the two strangers on her porch.

Abbie began to speak before she had time to think about what she would say. "I'm Abbie Mills and this is my friend Ichabod Crane. Is there a Lillian Thomas here?"

The girl gave a small frown. "That's my grandmother."

"Yes, is she available to speak with us?" Ichabod gave a smile to put the girl at ease.

"No, she isn't. My grandmother passed away in late September of last year."

_Late September, that's around the same time Ichabod showed up. And I definitely don't believe in coincidence anymore._ Abbie took_ a deep breath _and decided what to say that wouldn't get the door slammed in their faces.

"My mother was a patient in the facility that your grandmother was. My mother always spoke very highly of her when I went to visit. I had hoped to get to know someone who had known her during her life." Abbie's apparent sincerity had obviously put the girl at ease, because she stepped to the side to allow them into the house. "Well we still have a lot of Gram's old stuff, and I can tell you about her if you'd like. My dad should be home in bit, he can tell you a ton of stories about Gram." The girl shut the door behind Abbie and Ichabod. "I'm Lacey by the way. Lacey Thomas."

Ichabod who up until this moment had been thinking about what Abbie had just said about her mother, tilted his head in wonderment. "You've not taken your father's surname?"

"Uh, no. Apparently none of the women on my Gram's side would change their maiden names. Supposedly goes back centuries down the matrilineal line." The girl gave a small shrug, clearly not concerned with her family's traditions.

Ichabod arched an eyebrow at Abbie as Lacey walked towards the kitchen with them following. Ichabod made eye contact with Abbie as if willing her to hear his thoughts. _Matrilineal line, wiccan power usually flows down maternally. And surely it is not a coincidence that dozens of generations have all maintained their surname. No, certainly not, we have likely located a witch, possibly our only hope. And she is dead._ Ichabod gave a soft sigh and dropped to a chair that Lacey had motioned to at the kitchen table.


	7. Chapter 7

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" Lacey moved to stand in front of a cabinet next to the refrigerator.

"Thank you for your generosity Miss Thomas, but I am quite alright." Ichabod sat next to Abbie at the small table, slowly glancing around the room. "Thanks, but no thanks." Abbie politely smiled. Lacey grabbed a bottle of water for herself and moved towards the table.

"So how long was your mom in the institution? Why was she there?" Lacey focused her attention on Abbie as she joined them at the table. "If you don't mind me asking. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude."

"She was admitted when I was 7 years old. It was the best thing for her at the time. What about your grandmother?" Abbie swiftly transitioned to talking about the girl's grandmother. It had been many years since her mother had gone to the institution. However, the emotional wounds from losing her mother and growing up in the foster care system were still fresh for her.

"Oh, um…Well I was still pretty little when Gram was sent away. Dad said her behavior had gotten really out of hand. But I was so young I don't really remember it. After she was admitted, it was a few years before my mom would allow us to go visit." Lacey peeled at the label on her water bottle.

"Why did you mother wait so long to go see her mother?" Ichabod listened intently to her story, filing away even minute details to recall later. "I'm not totally sure. I was about 10 when we finally went back to see her. That's also around the time my aunt started speaking to my mom again. I remember it was a really big deal to my dad. He was worried Grams was going to hurt her again. I don't know what he meant by that. " Lacey replied.

"Your aunt and your mother had a discord?" Ichabod inquired. "Yes. My aunt didn't agree with my parents allowing grams to go to the institution. She said that she didn't belong there. It was nice when she finally came back around though. My mom was a lot happier when she was around. They were close growing up."

"Lacey, your grandmother moved back in here after getting out of the institution. Did-" Abbie started. "Yea, and totally against my dad's will. He was not happy about it, but she had nowhere else to go because my aunt is always traveling." Lacey interrupted Abbie as she stood to throw away the paper from her water bottle.

"Did you all keep some of her things? I would love to see if she had any photos of my mom." Abbie asked, fishing for a way to search through the woman's things.

"Oh yeah. We have a ton of her stuff up in the attic. My dad doesn't like me up there, but I'm sure its fine for us to look for some old pictures. Follow me." Lacey headed back the way they came, venturing a little further into the house and bounding up a stairwell.

Abbie glanced over at Ichabod as they stood to follow. He was clearly thinking the same thing she was. _This girl is way too trusting. Good for us, but if_ _her family is who we think, she could find herself in some real trouble. _

The attic was crowded with boxes that were stacked high in various spots around the room. There was a bookshelf at the far end next to a large window that overlooked the street. Abbie could see a twin sized bed pushed against the wall across from the window, there was a black trunk at the end of the bed. There was padlock about the size of Abbie's fist holding it shut.

"Here, are her old albums. We might find something over here." Lacey approached the bookshelf, dodging boxes along the way. Abbie followed her, motioning to Ichabod behind her back to search the rest of the room while she kept Lacey busy. Lacey grabbed a book off the shelf and sat on the dusty twin with Abbie to flip through the album.

Ichabod ventured to the opposite end of the room. Here he found a desk that had been neatly kept, and clearly untouched for many months. He could hear Abbie's voice carry across the room. "Was this your grandmother's room while she lived here?" "Yup. Dad would never let me come up here with her though. He said I had no business up here 'listening to the ravings of a crazy woman.'" Ichabod could not see Lacey's face because he was hidden behind a box, but based on the tone of her voice he knew that Lacey had not necessarily agreed with her father's opinion of her grandmother.

"Why was your grandmother sent to that institution? If it's alright for me to ask." Abbie gave an almost imperceptible nod to encourage the girl to tell her. "Oh, well. Uh,… she believed in magic. Witches and spells. She use to talk about how there was an apocalypse coming. And how the "witnesses" would save us all." Lacey snorted. "My grams was very religious. So she believed in all that stuff. My dad didn't want me raised in my mom's faith. She seemed to be perfectly okay with that until about a year before she died. Then she did a complete transformation. She started talking to me more about the bible and how important it was to her that I understand our bloodline's "calling." That's around the time she started trying to get grams released into our care."

Abbie blinked. _Yup. There is no way this is a coincidence. She was definitely the witch we needed. Well, if it is a family trait, maybe we can track down her aunt. _Abbie made a mental note to ask Lacey her aunt's name. 

Across the room, Ichabod opened the desk drawer closest to him and found a leather bound book inside. He pulled it from the drawer and blew the dust off of it. Upon opening the book and flipping through a few pages he realized that it was Lillian Thomas' diary. If they were to learn anything from her, it would clearly come from her most intimate writings. He glanced back to make sure his body was completely shielded and slipped the book inside his jacket.

He searched the rest of the desk and found nothing else of interest. Stepping out from behind the boxes he strode towards Abbie and Lacey. They had chosen another book from the shelf and were quietly scanning it together.

"You loved your grandmother and valued her time dearly." Ichabod studied the look of sadness that clouded Lacey's face as she flipped through the old photos. It wasn't a question. Lacey glanced up at Ichabod as if just remembering he and Abbie where in the room. She nodded slowly. "Yeah, she was great. She loved my mom and my aunt with all her heart. When I was little, on holidays, when she and my aunt would come to visit, they would tell me bedtime stories." Lacey smiled brightly at the memory and laughed. "They were always the strangest stories. Nothing like those Disney fairy tales."

_Disney fairy tales? I wonder what types of tales he tells. I will have to ask Abbie to explain at a more opportune moment. _Ichabod filed the question away with the others that he kept in the back of his mind to ask Abbie.

Lacey grabbed another book from the shelf and flipped to the first page before stopping to continue her recollection. "They use to take turns. Grams would start it, and then my Aunt Lilah would pick up. They would just go back and forth." Lacey seemed to be reliving those moments while she talked. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice when Abbie slipped her cell phone out of her pocket to snap a photo of the page that Lacey had left open on her lab. "The stories were always about these epic battles where these powerful women would stop the bad guys. Sometimes they were princesses, but usually they were witches. They were always so interesting, they almost seemed real. Sometimes….sometimes I wish they were." Lacey blinked her eyes and they refocused on the book in her lap. "But that's not how life works, huh? Guess I'll just have to wait for the handsome prince to show up and save me."

Before either Abbie or Ichabod could respond they heard a door slam. "LACEY! I'm home. I'm thinking pizza tonight." A deep male voice carried up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Lacey pushed the book from her lap, allowing it to fall to the bed. "That's my dad." She stood and headed towards the attic door. "Let's go down and you can meet him. Maybe he knows which one of this boxes grams photo boxes are in. I know she didn't keep all of her pictures in albums." Lacey waited for Abbie and Ichabod to walk past her and out of the room before she turned off the light and shut the door.

Lacey's father stood at the kitchen counter flipping through a stack of mail. "So what do you think? Pepperoni or Supreme?"Assuming Lacey had some friends from school over, he turned to face the herd of footsteps he heard coming down the stairs.

"Who are you?" he dropped the mail onto the counter and took a step towards the two strangers that stood between him and his daughter. "Dad, this is Abigail Crane and Ichabod Mills. Did I get that right?" Lacey tilted her head slightly as she pushed past them and into the kitchen where her dad stood. "Anyways, Abbie's mom knew grams and she was wondering if we had any old pictures of her. So I took them to look through grams stuff, but I couldn't find her photo boxes. Do you know where they are?" Lacey looked at her dad waiting for a response.

Her father's face had gone a deep shade of red, verging on purple when he snapped. "You did WHAT?! Lacey Alexandra Thomas! You don't even know-…I have told you to stay out of that damn attic. You have a complete disregard-" "Dad! I don't understand what the big deal is? Her mom was in the same institution as grams. I thought-" Lacey had taken a step back when her father had begun to yell.

"NO! No you didn't think." He turned to Abbie and Crane. "Get the hell out of my house before I call the police."

Not needing to be told twice Ichabod and Abbie turned tail towards the front door and were already down the steps and on the walk when they heard Lacey's father call out behind them, "Stay the hell away from my daughter." The door slammed shut loudly.

They had been in the car for ten minutes and were halfway back to Abbie's apartment before Ichabod broke the silence between them. "Leftenant." "Yeah Crane?" Abbie took her eyes off the road long enough to spare him a glance. "What pray tell, is a Disney fairy tale?" Ichabod turned his gaze from the window to look Abbie in the face. Abbie glanced to her right to see if he was serious. Ichabod raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response. Abbie gave a hearty chuckle. "Like Lacey said, most of them are movies about princesses waiting for men to ride up on a horse and save them. And they were a way in which Walt Disney expressed some unresolved anger towards his mother." Abbie answered as she pulled into her parking lot.

"Well, that is quite ludicrous." Ichabod straighten his jacket as he stepped from the vehicle and led the way to Abbie's apartment building. "Women don't need some handsome man to come and save them. If you are to be any indication, women can be equally, if not more capable that some men." Ichabod stopped to hold the door open for Abbie, bowing slightly to her as he did so.

Abbie grinned at his gesture and paused in the doorway to study Ichabod's deep blue eyes. _I use to think the same. And now I'm beginning to wonder if a handsome man came along a saved me._ Realizing she had been staring at Ichabod for far too long, Abbie cleared her throat. "I see dinner and a movie marathon in our future." Abbie turned and walked up the stairs with Crane in tow.

Abbie and Crane stepped into her apartment, each taking a moment to hang their jackets on the coat rack Abbie had by the door. Untucking her pink shirt from her jeans, Abbie kicked her boots from her feet before heading to the kitchen. Crane stopped to remove his own boots and to place hers next to his by the door.

When Crane arrived in the kitchen Abbie stood in front of the pantry frowning into an open jar of peanut butter. "This is empty. Who put an empty jar of peanut butter back?" Abbie shook the jar in frustration. "If I am to recall, I believe that is the same jar from which you slathered us in an effort to remove demonic entrails." Ichabod helped himself to a glass of water from the tap, still not convinced it was any different from the bottled water Abbie insisted on purchasing. _Ha. Tastes exactly like the water from Abigail's bottles. This generation will pay anything. 10%. I think not. _Ichabod moved around Abbie to walk back towards her kitchen table.

There was a loud rapping on the apartment door. "Hey, hey! Everybody decent? Fully clothed? Not doing anything I wouldn't do?" Jenny's voice carried through the apartment. Abbie rolled her eyes and went to go and greet her little sister. Ichabod's face flushed a deep red, clearly remembering finding Abbie in her bra. The problem with an eidetic memory was that he could remember every last detail. Down to the tiny black bow that had decorated her cleavage. _Good heavens. DO NOT THINK OF HER CLEAVAGE. _Ichabod squeezed his eyes shuts willing fantasies of slowly unbuttoning each and everyone of the gold buttons on Abbie's shirt to reveal that cleavage once again.

Ichabod took a moment to compose himself before following Abbie into the living room. He found Jenny placing brown paper bags onto the small table at the center of the room. Captain Irving stood off to the side near the front door, quietly finish up a phone call. "Bye baby girl. I'll see you this week." Irving paused for a moment, listening to the other end of the phone. "Macy, even when you're 35 with kids of your own, you'll still be my baby girl." Another pause, followed by a laugh. "Yeah, Yeah. I love you too. Goodnight sweetheart." Irving tapped the end call button and came to join the others around the table.

"I invited Frank so that I would only have to tell this story once." Jenny began pulling food and silverware from the bags on the table. "Frank? That's Captain Irving to you. Captain BAMF is also acceptable." Irving leaned across the table and began helping Jenny dole out silverware. "Oh, I'll call you a MF alright." Jenny's playful smile removed the sting from her words.

Feeling perfectly at home, Ichabod went into the kitchen to gather plates for everybody. Abbie followed closely on her heels grabbing enough bottles of water for everyone to drink with their meals.

"Italian is the cuisine of choice tonight. I hope that's okay with everyone." Jenny took the bottle of water her sister held out to her and sat in one of the chairs next to the coffee table. "Yeah, it's great." Abbie dropped to the floor next to her sister, resting her back against the couch. "I had no idea you were bringing dinner. I was just trying to figure out how to make peanut butter magically appear." Abbie spooned a helping of baked ziti out on to everyone's plates.

Irving began to scoop salad out of the take out container and onto plates. "I told Crane this morning. I was very clear. Made sure to use all words he knew." Jenny eyeballed Crane. "Something come up to make you forget I was bringing dinner Ichy?" Jenny sent him a knowing look.

_No. That's not possible. There is no way Miss Jenny knows about this morning. Unless Abbie told her. No. Not possible. I would have heard. I have been with her all day. _Ichabod sat on the other side of Abbie on the couch, with Irving in a chair on his opposite side. He glared down at the phone Abbie had placed on next to her plate on the table. _I should wonder if that dreaded machine has the capabilities of silently conveying messages. _

Sensing Ichabod's panic Abbie easily transitioned the conversation to more important topics. "Actually something did come up. We had a pretty eventful day. That lead panned out. "

"Really?" Irving looked up from his plate, "So you really had a lead and weren't just trying to sneak out of work early to play hooky with Ichabod?"

"I beg your pardon Captain Ivring." Ichabod was brought from his thoughts about whether Jenny knew about this morning or if she was simply beginning to suspect his feelings for her sister. "I do not know what sort of indecency this word, "hooky" implies, but I assure you Miss Mills and I were certainly not doing it."

Jenny chuckled, "Good to know you're 'not doing it."' Ichabod's face flushed as his own words were thrown back at him.

"ENOUGH." Abbie said. "I swear. Jenny, you are so childish. And you, 'do try not to be such an easy target.'" She tilted her head at Crane. "Anyway. As I was saying. We were able to track down a witch, named Lillian."

"Okay, so? Is she on board with team stop headless?" Abbie stared at her sister. Jenny shrugged. "I'm still working on the name."

"No. Unfortunately, Miss Thomas passed away September of last year. Around the same time as my arrival." Ichabod forked his last bite of pasta into his mouth.

"So how is that progress?" Irving leaned across the table to grab a breadstick from the plate in the middle of the table. Irving failed to notice Jenny doing the same until he realized he had captured her hand and not the bread he intended. Jenny's hand snapped away from his quickly. She reached up and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "You can have it." Her eyes dropped to her plate and she continued to eat.

Abbie noted the interaction before answering Irving's question. "It's progress, because it would seem that their witchcraft is matrilineal. Based on what we learned today, I'm willing to bet that both Lillian and her daughters practiced witchcraft. I think that one of her daughters was more hesitant to accept her powers until the end."

"The end?" Irving asked.

"She-Layla- died the year before her mother did. I'm not sure how." Abbie dropped her napkin on her empty plate. "Miss Mills, I do not recall Miss. Lacey giving her mother's name. How did you happen upon it?" Ichabod grabbed Abbie's plate and stacked it atop his empty one.

"Oh, I didn't show you," Abbie grabbed her phone from the table. "That last book she grabbed had a family tree. I took a photo on my phone." Jenny took the phone to look at the photo her sister took.

"Lilah Thomas. Wow. You're not got to believe this,-" "No. I definitely will. Coincidences definitely do not exist in Sleepy Hollow." Abbie interrupted her sister. Jenny offered a shrug of agreement. "Anyway, I met her on my trip." Jenny held up her bandaged arm. "Lilah Thomas _literally_ fought me for a book in Italy."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note*: Hey Guys! Chapters 7-9 are the latest update of I will follow you. I was so excited to get your reviews that I wrote 3 chapters tonight! : ) I hope that you have enjoyed the first two and find this next one equally as interesting. I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow if I can. And as always, I love getting your reviews! Please don't be shy! Chayes.

"I was searching for some more of those artifacts on Corbin's list and I met her at an antique bookstore in Italy." Jenny stared at the picture, still not quite believing that she had run into this woman halfway around the globe.

"How'd you meet her?" Irving's plate joined the pile on the table. "She was looking for the same book I was. I got to it first and when she found out I had it. She offered me five times what I paid for it. When I declined she got feisty. Clearly she was desperate to get that book." Jenny looked down at her bandaged arm. "She fights dirty too."

"Look, let's not jump the gun here. How do we know for sure that this Lillian woman was actually a witch?" Irving quickly brought the focus of the conversation back to the search for a witch that could help them. "Sounds like to me, all we have are a bunch of old police reports and a family tree that can't prove they were witches." Irving was definitely the type of man who thought seeing was believing.

Ichabod finally interjected into the conversation again. "I've obtained Lillian Thomas' diary. I've not yet had time to read it. I would imagine we could find many of our answers there."

Abbie glanced back and up at Ichabod. "Where and when did you get her diary?" "Uh., Erh, I …obtained it from the attic." Ichabod was clearly trying to avoid using the phrase, I stole it from her attic when no one was watching me. "Rightttttt." Abbie said. She shook her head and began to gather the empty plates from the table. Jenny stood to help her.

"Oh, you don't have to help. You brought all the food. Cleaning up is the least I can do." Abbie motioned for Jenny to put the used silverware onto the plates she held. "Plus that looks like it's a large injury. I think you should let me check it out." Abbie eyed the bandage on Jenny's arm. The inquiry piqued Irving's interest as well and he too looked over at Jenny's bandaged arm. "I'm fine Abbs. It's more embarrassing than anything. Not a big deal at all." Jenny grabbed her jacket, obviously eager to avoid more questions about her arm. And exactly how the fight with Lilah Thomas had ended.

"Alright well, it's late and I still have to drop _Captain Irving _at the station." Jenny tugged on her jacket walking towards the door. "Let's go Cap. Otherwise it's a long walk back." Jenny looked to Ichabod who was gathering trash off the table, "I'll meet you tomorrow morning in the archives with the book. Night."

Jenny turned and practically flew from the apartment. Irving rushing to follow his ride after hastily yelling good bye.

"Do you think Miss Jenny was acting rather oddly?" Ichabod studied the closed apartment door. Abbie shrugged. "I don't know. Probably it's the jetlag catching up to her. She also said it was late." Abbie looked at the digital clock on her cable box. It was only 7 p.m. "How about a movie night? I think there are some Disney movies on Netflix. And I don't work tomorrow."

Ichabod helped Abbie carry everything into the kitchen. "Yes. I should very much like to find out about Mr. Disney's aggression towards his mother." Abbie began to load the dishes into the dishwasher after rinsing them. "Miss Mills, may I inquire as to whether the information you told Miss Lacey about your mother today was true?" Abbie continued to load the dishwasher as if Ichabod hadn't said anything. She allowed the silence to stretch so long that Ichabod was beginning to wish he had not brought the matter up.

Abbie moved towards the pantry and grabbed a bag of microwave popcorn and placed it in the microwave. "She died a year after she went away to the institution." Abbie kept her back to Crane as she watched the bag spin in the microwave. "Jenny and I were in the foster care system. We bounced through a few houses that year. When she died, it nearly broke me. But Jenny was there. And Jenny helped me get through it. Jenny was always there for me. Until she wasn't."

Ichabod heard Abbie's unspoken thoughts. _Until she wasn't. Until I wasn't there for her and let her be taken away. _Abbie clench her jaw and reached up to grabpopcorn as the microwave dinged. She finally turned and looked at Ichabod, her eyes glassy. "We never got the chance to say good bye. They claimed that she died peacefully in her sleep." "Claimed?" Ichabod followed Abbie to the couch in the living room, trying to navigate without falling as Abbie snapped off the lights on their way. Abbie sat the popcorn bowl on the table and grabbed the remote. "I read the report on it after I joined the force. There was an official police investigation into it. Someone or something had removed my mother's eyes." Abbie's voice stayed tight, attempting to convey the control she was attempting to maintain. _I will not cry in front of him. I am not a damsel in distress. I do not need him to come save me. I will not cry. _Abbie repeated these thoughts to herself over and over as she pulled up Snow White on her Netflix account.

Ichabod hesitantly reached out and touched Abbie's shoulder. Abbie turned to him as the music swelled and the opening scenes to Snow White began to play on the screen. Ichabod wanted to say something, anything. But there was nothing that he could say that could take away the pain Abbie felt. So Ichabod did the next best thing.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Ichabod pulled Abbie towards him so that she her torso lay across his lap. Her head rested against the armrest of the couch. Abbie pulled her feet onto the sofa as Ichabod's right arm looped around her front to connect with his left arm that rested on her back. And there in Ichabod's arms, Abbie allowed herself to cry. Clinging tightly to Ichabod's arm, Abbie silently cried as on the screen Snow White found herself lost and alone in the woods. _I might not NEED him to save me. _Abbie sniffled and Ichabod held her tighter. _But its nice to have him. _


	10. Chapter 10

Abbie laid quietly in Ichabod's arms as Snow White ended and Cinderella came up next on her queue. Part of her knew that he must be uncomfortable. She had been laying in his arms for over an hour. She had stopped crying sometime after the seven dwarves had gone whistling off to work. While she cried Ichabod gently stroked her hair with is left hand, allowing her to cling to his right arm as if were her life line. _I should get up. He is married and here I am taking advantage of his kindness. _Ichabod was massaging soothing circles into her scalp. _He's touch feels heavenly. I could lay here forever. _Abbie fought the urge to sink further into the couch and his touch. She was beginning to accept the fact that she had feelings for her friend. But she saw no need in doing something that could ruin their friendship.

Abbie couldn't begin to imagine how great it would be if Ichabod returned her feelings. She had never felt more comfortable or safe as she did lying here in this moment. She couldn't bring herself to move. If she couldn't have him for herself, then this here would have to be enough. Abbie gave an involuntary shiver as Ichabod dropped his fingers from the top of her head down to the back of her neck, gently stroking and massaging the tension away. Abbie drew blood when she bit her lip in an effort to keep from groaning when Crane stopped massaging her neck and pulled his hand away. Abbie took this to mean that he knew she was no longer crying and was seeking to put a respectable distance back between them.

Before Abbie could lift herself from Crane's lap, he grabbed the fluffy navy blue and white blanket that was thrown over the back of the couch. He used the blanket to cover Abbie's tiny frame, and his hand made its way back to her neck. Abbie gave another shiver as she relaxed her body back down.

"Do you require another blanket Miss Mills? I could acquire another from the hall closet?" Ichabod had felt Abbie's tremors and was mistaken as to the reason behind their occurrence. "No, it's okay," Abbie murmured. " Do you mind handing me the pillow from the end of the couch though? My back is beginning to ache at this angle."

Ichabod knew that he should release her from their tangle of limbs. Allow her to stand and stretch and reclaim her personal space. However, he didn't want to let her go. So instead, he reached for the pillow at the end of the couch and handed to Abbie. Abbie lifted her torso slightly from Crane's lap and pushed his right arm away from her chest. She tucked the pillow beneath her back, on Crane's lap and settled back down. Crane's right arm dangled uselessly on the side of the couch. He thought it would be inappropriate to drape it across her body as he had done before. _I did that in an effort to comfort her as she cried. It probably made her uncomfortable. I shan't do it again and offend her. _

Ichabod had become resolved to continue to allow his arm to hang over the couch, no matter the fact that it already felt like pins and needles. Ichabod watched silently as Cinderella's animal friends helped her create a gown that could be worn to the seven dwarfs' house. Or at least that he thought was happening. It actuality, he had been unable to focus on anything but Abbie laying his lap since the first movie had started. Ichabod was more focused on the sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo and the silky softness of her hair. This, combined with the strain of preventing his body from having a reaction to her physical proximity that she might consider untoward, had him ready to vibrate out of his skin.

A few minutes before, just as Ichabod had begun to massage her neck Abbie had let out the most delightful moan. Ichabod was quite sure that it had been completely unintentional, but it had been music to his ears. Ichabod couldn't remember feeling this content, this happy, in a very long time. Ichabod had known love. He thought that he had loved Katrina with everything he had. But even still, those feelings didn't even begin to measure up to the ones he felt for the young woman lying in his arms. Ichabod studied Abbie's face as her legs uncurled slightly and sleep claimed her.

They had started this battle almost a year ago to the day. They had begun as partners, forced together with either getting little choice in the matter. Slowly that reluctant partnership had grown and evolved into the friendship they now shared. Now that he knew Abbie, he couldn't even imagine how he had survived without her. She was so unlike any woman he had ever known. Confident, strong, brave, sweet, funny, vulnerable, and Abbie cared deeply and passionately for those closest to her. Ichabod thought himself lucky to be a part of that inner circle. The quality Ichabod adored the most was Abbie's unfaltering honesty.

After Katrina's story had slowly begun to unravel, Crane had feared that no one could be trusted. It had been almost ten long months since he had learned he had a son. It had also been ten long months since Katrina had come to visit him in his sleep. He had no way of knowing why she had not attempted contact again.

He had given up so much from his time, and was forced into so much more in this one because of Katrina's lies. After first learning about the things Katrina kept from him, his son included, Ichabod had never felt more betrayed. But then there Abigail was, she didn't tell him that it was going to be okay. She didn't tell him that it was okay to trust again. She showed him. She showed him that every day it would get a little bit easier.

Crane played with the locks of hair on Abbie's back. Yes, he had devastated by learning some unfortunate truths, but if he were honest with himself? If he were sent back in time, he would take the path that led him back to Abbie every time. Tightening his grip on Abbie to be assured that she did not fall during the night, Ichabod tilted his head back against the couch, and fell into the most peaceful slumber he had since his return.


	11. Chapter 11

Ichabod awoke to the sound of the shower starting the next morning. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and covered his face with a large hand as he yawned. Ichabod leaned forward and glanced at the clock. It was just after 7 am. _I should like to go back to sleep. Or continue to relax on the couch with Abbie._ _That is not an option, as we must meet Miss Jenny to continue our search into the background of the Thomas witches. _

Ichabod strolled languidly into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. After setting up Abbie's coffee machine he opened the fridge. It had evidently been quite some time since Abbie had gone grocery shopping. Her fridge held only a carton of eggs, some shredded cheese, and an expired jug of milk.

Deciding that cheese omelets would have to do, Ichabod gathered the necessities and turned on Abbie's stove. Her stove was electric and very different from cooking method he was familiar with. Abbie refused to allow him to use the device after his attempt to boil water had ended disastrously a few months ago. Ichabod had turned the knobs Abbie had told him to and was waiting for the flame to appear while Abbie finished up a report that Captain Irving had required before the night ended. Crane had grown tired of waiting for the flames to appear and had prodded at the device with his hand. He had nearly howled to high hell as blisters had almost instantly appeared across his palm.

Thinking back at the memory it was clear that this attempt was much more successful than the first. Ichabod easily flipped the first omelet out onto the waiting plate. He began to prepare the skillet to drop the next batch of eggs in. He had been so focused on the task at hand he had failed to hear Abbie slip into the room.

"Somebody's gonna be giving Emeril a run for his money pretty soon." Abbie walked into the kitchen dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans. She walked over next to him and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Thank you for putting a fresh pot on. I should have done it before I got in the shower so that it would be ready when you woke up." Abbie leaned with her back against the counter, quietly watching Ichabod.

"Please help yourself, " Ichabod nodded to the plate that sat on the counter. "I'll wait. I like when we eat together." Abbie shifted her bare feet slightly and felt her face heat when Ichabod looked over and grinned at her.

Part of Abbie feared there would be a lingering awkwardness after what happened last night. Because let's be honest, she basically snuggled on the couch all night with her partner. _No, snuggling isn't the right word. It was comfort. It's perfectly okay to for friends to comfort friends. And now, here we are, and it's like it never happened. Everything is normal and nothing is awkward. _

"Crane, do you want orange juice?" Abbie pushed herself off the counter, not trusting herself to stand so closely to Ichabod any longer. "Ah. I would enjoy a glass of orange juice with our meal. Alas, the only thing that remains in your fridge is expired milk. I fear it is time to make the dreaded trip to the grocer." Ichabod plated the second omelet and set both plates on the table.

Abbie refreshed her cup of coffee and poured a mug for Ichabod. "Yea, well, that will have to wait until this afternoon. We have to meet Jenny at the archives in half an hour to start going over our new information."

"Will Miss Jenny not be riding with us?" Ichabod had already eaten half his omelet. Abbie was impressed as always. _Where does he put it all? _Abbie shook her head. "No. She had to run down to that used car dealership to make the monthly payment on that car. She still refuses to purchase stamps or get a credit card."

"Quite, right. It still baffles me as to how your generation was able to trap your currency on that piece of plastic." Ichabod stood to place his dishes in the sink. "I shall go attend to my personal hygiene needs. I will return shortly so that we may take our leave." Ichabod finished the dregs of his coffee and walked from the room.

"'I shall go attend to my personal hygiene needs'' Abbie muttered under her breath. She shook her head and chuckled. "Get with the times Crane, just say you're going to shower." "I heard that Miss Mills." Ichabod's voice carried back into the kitchen. Abbie could hear the smile in his voice. She grinned as she stood up to add the dishes with the ones from last night's dinner and to run the machine.

Fifteen minutes later when Ichabod emerged from the bathroom Abbie was sitting on the couch, having finally finished folding her basket of laundry. Ichabod went and grabbed his boots from by the door and sat to lace them up. Ichabod wore his hair half up and pulled back from his face, a pair of khaki slacks and a black thermal Henley t-shirt. Abbie had gone with him to select a few items to integrate into his wardrobe. He was more comfortable in the clothing from his time, but was slowly adjusting to the modern fashions.

"All set?" Abbie grabbed the keys and left for the archives with Ichabod in tow.


	12. Chapter 12

Abbie and Ichabod could hear Jenny and Captain Irving's voices carrying out of the archives. "Why don't you just call Crane and find out where he is? You can't read Latin. I can't read Latin. You know who can read Latin? Crane." Irving had quickly grown impatient waiting for Abbie and Crane to show up and was clearly taking those frustrations out on Jenny. But then again, Jenny was never one to just roll over. "HE'LL be here. Would you get your panties out of a bunch? Sheesh. It's Abbie's day off and Crane doesn't drive. Not everybody in Sleepy Hollow is here to be at your beck and call."

Abbie sighed as she pushed open the door to the archives. Whatever progress Jenny and Irving had made with communicating with one another had clearly backpedalled. "Good Morning" She called out cheerily. "We've brought overpriced beverages." Ichabod held up a drink caddy filled with Starbucks coffee.

"You're late." Irving pulled a drink from the caddy Ichabod had sat on the table. "Captain it's my day off. I took the liberty to sleep in until 6:30." Abbie pulled up a chair next to Jenny's and took a peek at the book in front of her sister. Abbie scrunched up her face. "You know you don't speak Latin right?"

Jenny didn't even bother to dignify that with a response. "Crane I figured that you could start translating this while Abbie read the diary. I have to drive up to New York for some errands I need to run." Before Crane could respond Abbie looked up from where she had been looking at the book. "What errands?" Abbie was becoming concerned that Jenny had become more secretive since her release into Abbie's care. She and her sister were still struggling to find a comfortable balance in their new relationship, but this was beginning to be too much. Jenny had just returned from Italy and was already running off again.

"Just some things I need to pick up." Jenny stared into her sister's eyes as if challenging her to push the issue. Abbie studied her for a long moment. It was as if Crane and Irving were completely non-existent. The sound of Ichabod clearing his throat behind her caused her to break Jenny's gaze. "May I?" Ichabod leaned over her and grasped the book that Jenny needed translated. Abbie caught a whiff of his clean, fresh scent as he straightened back up into his chair.

As soon as she noticed her sister's distraction, Jenny decided it was time to leave. She grabbed her phone and keys from the table and strode from the room without another word. Irving's eyes volleyed from the door that Jenny had just exited through, to Abbie, back to the door and then back to Abbie again. "Well alright then." Irving took a long swig of his coffee." I'll be back at noon. I'll be in meetings all morning." He looked at Abbie. "Text me if you find something important."

"Yes, sir. " Abbie nodded as she grabbed the diary Crane had stolen the night before.

Abbie scrubbed at her eyes. Three hours had passed and her vision was beginning to blur from the strain of reading the old handwriting. Lillian's diary was actually pretty interesting. The first few pages had been fairly normal things. Her recollection of special events, one of Lacey's birthdays, Lacey's graduation from elementary school. The pages following had gone into great detail about the dislike Lillian and Lacey's father, Malcolm held for one another. There was a detailed report of one incident in which Malcolm had caught Lillian teaching Lacey a few small spells. Nothing dangerous, just little things that an average person would pass off as a slight of hand. Malcolm had barged into the room and sent Lacey to bed. Then he had proceeded to tell Lillian that he would not have her polluting Lacey's mind with her magic. Lillian had looked to Lacey's mother, Layla, to step in and stand up for her ancestry. When Layla had refused Lillian packed her bags and joined Lilah, her other daughter, in her quest to find important magically artifacts.

Lillian had also noted that when she came to visit, she and Lilah would tell her granddaughter the stories of her ancestors. They had always told the stories in the form of fairy tales, she might not recognize the stories for what they truly were. However, it was the best she could do, in order to prevent Malcolm from finding out that she was actually still teaching Lacey about magic. After skimming an entry about a particularly uneventful trip to London, Abbie read a section in which Lillian had expressed a fear that her daughter had been possessed by a demon. Lillian believed that the demon had been sent to kill off the living members of the Thomas lineage due to the role they were to play in the upcoming apocalypse.

Abbie had thought that Lillian's writing had seemed incredibly spastic and confusing at this point in the diary. If any of this account was true, it was probably a stressful period in her life. The diary recounted Lillian's plan to remove the demon from her body, but then the diary just stopped.

The rest of the pages had been blank. Abbie believed that this was likely the around the time that Lillian had been sent away. When she was released, she had either lost her desire to write, or she had picked up in another book. Either way, the diary didn't tell them anything they didn't already know. The Thomas women were witches. And they could help the two witnesses in the 6 years of tribulation left before them.

Abbie wished that Jenny had taken the time to investigate a little more into Lilah Thomas while she had been in Italy. Maybe she would have been able to find out where she was going next. Then, at the very least, they would have a lead on how to get a real, life witch. That was not Katrina. Abbie blinked hard, and rolled her head as thoughts of Katrina popped into her mind. _Now is not the time. I have bigger concerns. Like an empty refrigerator and a sister keeping secrets. Only one of those things that I can fix right now. _

"Hey Crane," Abbie gently tapped him with her foot. He had remained in the chair next to her after Jenny and Irving had left, but had not said a single word after becoming immersed in the text.

Ichabod gave a slight nod to indicate that he had heard her and continued reading to the end of his sentence. He looked up when he finished. "Yes, Leftenant?"

"I'm finished reading this diary. And you need to take a break. It's been three hours of staring at that tiny print." Abbie stood and stretched. "How about we take a break and go to the grocery store? Ten a.m on a Sunday, it shouldn't be too busy. A lot of people will be in church until a little later and everybody else will be sleeping in. What do you say?" Abbie had already grabbed the keys off the table, it was clear to Ichabod that she would be going whether he decided to go or not.

Ichabod glanced back down at the book, marked his page and stood as well. "Yes, I believe that a break and some fresh air shall do us both some good."


	13. Chapter 13

"Did you learn anything of significance from the diary?" Ichabod and Abbie were in the car, on the way to the grocery store. "Nothing that we weren't able to guess from reading those reports and meeting Lacey yesterday." Abbie pursed her lips as she thought about the seventeen year-old from yesterday. It was likely that she had gotten in a lot of trouble with her father, and they were to blame. Abbie sighed softly. _For the greater good. _Abbie parked the car as they pulled into a shopping center near her apartment. "We need to find Lilah Thomas."

"What about you? What have you learned from the book so far?" Abbie killed the ignition and turned towards Ichabod. "It seems to be a collection of prophecies. It describes the upcoming battles. In very vague terms mind you. But I believe that this book will be a powerful tool in our opposition against Moloch. It doesn't give the specific way in which we might defeat our enemies, however, it does give an….outline, if you will, of the text we might procure in an effort to claim the battlefield." Ichabod's eyes were bright and his pupils slightly dilated as he revealed what he had learned to Abbie.

"Does it say when the next attack will be?" Abbie felt a sudden rush at the prospect of being a step ahead of their enemies. "Yes. And fortunately we have plenty of time to prepare, it speaks of an epic power struggle to occur in a few months. If this text is to be trusted, this battle could drastically change the tide of this war in either sides favor." Ichabod unbuckled his seat belt and patted his pants pocket to be assured that he carried the wallet Abbie had purchased him.

"Is there a particular reason that that battle is not occurring now?" Abbie still sat with her seat belt strapped around her body. "It only speaks of the anniversary of a man's death. He was killed in 1796. Apparently, it is Moloch's desire to see him rise again."

"Awesome," Abbie said sarcastically. She closed her eyes and allowed her head to rest on her seat for a moment. _This isn't Crane's fault. He is just the messenger. How did I even end up in this situation? Was my family like the Thomas'? Were we destined to be a part of this war from the very beginning? _Abbie thought about her ancestor and namesake, Grace. She had brought Ichabod's son into this world. And because coincidence was no longer a part of Abbie's vocabulary, she knew there must be a reason.

Abbie sat quietly for a moment longer. She looked over a Crane and grinned. "Switch seats with me!" Abbie was both excited and terrified. She had been putting of this moment for weeks, but now she felt like she could use the distraction.

"I beg your pardon?" Ichabod looked fairly confused at her request. "You're going to learn to drive. Right here, right now." Abbie was already moving from the vehicle. Watching Abbie walk around the back of the vehicle with determination, Ichabod stepped from the suv, walked around front and hopped into the driver's seat. Abbie was already strapped in next to him.

"First lesson: Never walk around the front of a vehicle unless you want to get hit." Abbie gave him a look that indicated that she was not jesting. "Miss Mills, the vehicle was off and there was no driver. Therefore, it would not be possible for me to 'get hit', as you say."

"It's all about repetition Crane. If you do something enough times, it becomes a habit. And you should make it a _habit_ not to walk in front of vehicles." Abbie didn't give him an opportunity to say anything else. She quickly jumped into an explanation of how to operate the vehicle and told Crane what each lever, button, and pedal did. There were only a handful of other cars in the parking lot, so Abbie figured that this would be a fairly uneventful lesson. Then again, nothing had been uneventful since Ichabod had arrived.

They had started out simple enough, Abbie instructing Crane to just drive slowly down the aisle. They had made it down the row without incident, and then the trouble occurred. Abbie told Ichabod to turn left and go up the next row. On his way up the next row, Ichabod had gotten over eager and had accidently mashed down the gas, sending them lurching forward through the row. "Break! Break!" Abbie had begun to yell_. Because this is a parking lot and he is going too fast and oh my God people walk through here. _

Maybe Abbie shouldn't have yelled because when she did Ichabod slammed his foot down on the break in a panic. They were going a little too fast, especially for a parking lot, and after the sudden stop Abbie jerked forward and her head connected with the dashboard.

"Abbie!" Ichabod called out. He pulled the emergency break and reached out for her. Abbie's eyes were both squeezed shut as he turned her face toward his own. "Abigail, are you quite alright? I apologize, I didn't mean to cause you any harm." Ichabod's voice came out in a panicked rush, the worry evident in his tone.

Normally, there was no one on this earth that Abbie would let live if they called her Abigail, and maybe it was the head injury talking, but Abbie wouldn't care if he called her that a thousand times over. Abbie opened her eyes and waved Crane away. "I'm fine. It's my own fault. I shouldn't have yelled." Abbie tenderly touched her forehead. _Ugh. This is gonna swell. _"Look, pull into that spot right there. We can continue this lesson another day. Let's grab some necessities and go. I'm going to need to ice this."

"Alright." Ichabod nodded and immediately tried to turn into the parking spot next to them. Ichabod was so flustered and embarrassed that he didn't remember he had left the emergency brake on. The car moved forward, but it did not glide as smoothly as it had before. "Miss Mills, I fear I have broken your vehicle. I vow to purchase you a new one. Anyone your heart desires." Ichabod looked solemn and quite serious about purchasing her a new vehicle.

Abbie could help but laugh as she thought about what Ichabod's reaction would be at find outing the cost of a vehicle. He'd probably have a stroke. "No worries, Crane. Hit the break for a second." When he complied Abbie released the emergency break lever. The car rolled smoothly into the parking space. Ichabod put the gearshift into park like she had showed him and turned to apologize again. Abbie held up a harm effectively cutting him off. "It's fine. No serious harm, no foul." And with that Abbie slid from the vehicle, on a mission to find an extra large jar of peanut butter.


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the grocery trip had been uneventful. Abbie had filled a cart with groceries for her apartment and Crane had grabbed a few things that he had run out of at the cabin. They decided they would drop Abbie's stuff off first because she had perishables. They spent the majority of their time at Abbie's apartment, despite having moved Crane into the cabin about a month after they learned of its existence.

"Miss Mills, please place this upon your forehead. And do wake up, falling asleep could worsen your injury." Ichabod stood over Abbie on the couch. They had been in the cabin for just over an hour. Crane had given her a bag of frozen peas immediately upon their arrival and had been tending to things around the cabin since.

Abbie squinted one eye open, reaching up to exchange the previously frozen peas, for a bag of frozen corn. "Crane, relax. It was just a bump. I have suffered much worse on the job." "Yes, well, humor me then, Abbie." Ichabod kept his back to her, quietly stroking the fire he had started. Abbie glared silently at the back of his head. She adored when he used her first name. Problem was, he knew that she loved it and now she had a feeling he used it to get his way when they disagreed on something.

_I really need to get over him. _Abbie leaned her head back and closed her eyes again. Suddenly, she felt Ichabod's lanky form drop down next to her. Without opening her eyes, Abbie knew that he was right next to her on the couch. She could feel his body pressed against hers from shoulder to thigh. Abbie still didn't open her eyes, "Allllllll that couch space and you had to sit right there?" Abbie lolled her head to the side, finally resigning herself to look into his eyes.

"Well Miss Mills, I am your partner, and …friend," Crane paused for a moment as if testing the word in his mouth, seeing how it felt and sounded to his ears. "I couldn't possibly allow a such a tragic fate to befall you." "Right, and how exactly do you plan on stopping me from sleeping?" Abbie continued to stare into his eyes.

Ichabod held up a green leather bound book, Pride and Prejudice. "I shall read aloud. I have been told that it is a classic." Ichabod straightened his shoulders and opened the book. "Of course you did." Abbie nodded slightly. Ichabod had been speeding through books faster than Abbie had been able to provide them to him over the past year. She was honestly surprised that he had not read this one yet. She settled in, prepared to listen to the story in his British inflection.

Ichabod had just entered chapter 4 of his novel. Abbie had fallen asleep on his shoulder half a chapter ago. Looking down on her peaceful face, he couldn't bear the thought of waking her. So, he continued to read, until his thoughts were overtaken by the upcoming battle. He had no idea how they would find Lilah Thomas, and Abbie didn't seem particularly taken by the idea of getting Lacey involved.

Miss Jenny would be their best bet to track down Lilah Thomas. Unfortunately, Jenny seemed to be involved in her own activities. She had been sneaking off for the last month or so. Claiming that she was working on some of the things she and Corbin had started before his death. However, she never had anything to show for it, and at one point had actually been caught in a lie by Abbie. Jenny had told them that she would be gone to a little town in Georgia for two days. Abbie and Crane had run into her the day after her departure outside of a small coffee shop in New York.

Jenny had claimed that she was just making a pit stop before leaving. Abbie hadn't believed her and Ichabod didn't trust it either. He didn't think that Miss Jenny was doing anything heinous, however, he understood Abbie's concern that she was being so secretive.

The blaring ring from Abbie's cellphone caused her to jerk awake, rising from Ichabod's shoulder, while scrubbing sleep from her eyes. Abbie glanced at Crane as she pulled her phone from her pocket. _I have got to stop falling asleep cuddling with him. _Abbie looked at her caller id. _Damn. Irving. I forgot to call him earlier. _

"Evening, Captain." Abbie's pursed her lips, waiting for Captain Irving to go off. "You don't write, you don't call…" Irving drawled sarcastically from the other end of the phone. "Captain, I apologize, I intended to call to let you know what we had found, and that I wouldn't be in for the rest of the afternoon. The day just kind of got away from me." Abbie was hoping that would be the end of it. Fortunately for her, it was.

"What did you find out?" Irving snapped. "Nothing that we couldn't have assumed. The Thomas women are witches. Layla and Lillian are both dead. Lilah Thomas is the only witch that we know of. Other than Katrina of course." Abbie responded quickly. She didn't miss the look on Ichabod's face when she mentioned Katrina. She just didn't know what the look meant.

"What about Lacey? If the Thomas' are witches, shouldn't she be a witch?" Irving questioned. "Well, I'd rather not go down that route unless we absolutely have too. She's only a kid and her dad didn't exactly seem proud of that side of the family." Abbie stood and stretched the kinks out of her body.

"Job for Jenny then. What did Crane find in the book?" Irving was leaving the station on his way to meet his daughter, Macy. "There is an upcoming battle that can change the tide of the war." Abbie said slowly. "And you didn't think that was worth mentioning?" Irving asked.

"No. All we know is that a battle will take place. We don't know exactly where or when. Crane will have to read more. The main concern right now is getting a witch." Abbie was beginning to get frustrated. It had been a long day and the bump on her head was throbbing. Not to mention she still had to deal with Jenny. _And that will be a battle in itself._

"Look Captain. I have to call Jenny and get her on this." _I also need to find her first. _Abbie thought bitterly.

Irving didn't say anything else. He just disconnected the call. Abbie rolled her eyes and dropped her phone to the spot she vacated on the couch. "Pleasant conversation?" Crane arched a perfect eyebrow at her. _I wonder if he had those tweezed back in the day. _Abbie began to giggle at the ridiculous thought of Crane sitting in front of a vanity, plucking his eyebrows.

"As pleasant as always." Abbie replied. "I need to get a hold of Jenny." As if on cue, her phone rang.

"Abbie!? Are you okay? I just stopped at the grocery store on the way home and the cashier told me that you were hurt driving in the parking lot." Jenny paused for a moment. "How did you injure yourself driving in the parking lot?"

Abbie answered Jenny's question with one of her own. "So wherever you went was close enough for a day trip?"

"Well, clearly you were to horribly hurt if you are already back to nagging. What did Crane find in the book?" Jenny replied.

Abbie was tired of being asked this. "Nothing. We need you to take a break from your shady activities to go and track down Lilah. Did she say anything to you that would let you know where she was going?"

"Um…well, she didn't exactly tell me, but I know how to find her." Jenny said.

"I don't want to know how. Just do it. And after we figure this out, we are going to have a serious conversation about where you have been disappearing too." Abbie's voice left no room for compromise.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Hey guys, sorry for the slow update**. **It's been a crazy week. I made this chapter a little longer than the others to make up for it! I'll also try to update it again tomorrow. Happy holidays to everyone celebrating! And please review! Chayes**

Abbie groaned softly. Last night she had finally gotten in touch with Jenny and told her that they needed her to find Lilah. Abbie had expected that it would take Jenny a bit of time to locate the witch. In reality, the results had come much, much earlier than she had expected. Abbie groaned again and glanced at the clock on her bedside table. 4:34 am blinked back at her. Abbie glared at the offending text message that had woke her up. 'You and Ichy pack your bags. We're headed across the pond'. The message was bare bones and Abbie could only assume that Jenny had managed to locate Lilah in England. It was impressive, as it had only been 5 short hours since Abbie had asked her to track the witch.

Abbie rolled from her bed and snagged her robe off the overstuffed chair in the corner of the room. She shuffled slowly into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee before going to wake Ichabod.

Abbie knocked gently on the guest bedroom door. "Crane! Hey, you need to wake up." Silence. "Crane!" Assuming that Jenny would not have text this early unless the flight was leaving soon, Abbie decided to just go in. Abbie twisted the knob slowly calling out Ichabod's name one final time as the door swung open. Abbie felt her heartbeat speed up slightly at the sight before her. Ichabod was all long legs and arms and sinewy muscle. He lay shirtless atop of the comforter. He worn the fuzzy dark blue pajama bottoms that he had picked out on a shopping trip with Abbie.

Abbie strode into the room and gently tapped Ichabod's shoulder. "Crane, get up!"

Ichabod's eyes snapped open, but it took him a moment to get his bearings. "Abiga-Miss Mills. Are you alright? Is something amiss?" Ichabod sounded terrified that some evil was imminently befalling them.

"Everything is fine. Jenny just text me. She said that we need to pack to leave. I think we are going to England." Abbie replied. She couldn't help but stare at him as she spoke. His hair hung loose around his face and his pupils were blown wide as he stared at her in the dim light. _Wide pupils are generally a sign of attraction or arousal. Ha. Right. I clearly need to get over myself. He was probably dreaming of Katrina. _

Under Abbie gaze, Ichabod finally realized that his chest was uncovered. He cleared his throat softly and reached for the shirt that he had placed on the dresser the night before. His arms were so long he was able to reach it without leaving the bed. However, he also brushed against Abbie as he reached for the shirt. Ichabod was glad the light was low, otherwise she would have seen the effect that her open bathrobe had on him. "Quite right. I shall pack what belongings I have here. London will be a 6 month voyage by sea. I should also like to stop by the cabin to retrieve some items."

Abbie stared at him for a long moment. " What? Six months?" Abbie shook her head. "No. We are flying there. It will be a few hours at most." With that Abbie spun on her heel out of the room and went to go pack.

"Flying?! What is flying? Miss Mills?" Ichabod called out after Abbie. _Hmm. Flying. This century continues to amaze me with its advances. They couldn't manage to keep spring water safe for drinking but can somehow take flight like a bird. _Ichabod got dressed and began to gather the clothing that he kept at the apartment.

At 5:15 am both Abbie and Ichabod sat in her kitchen sipping coffee and eating plain bagels with spread when there was a loud banging at the door.

"Knock, knock!" Jenny's voice rang out through the apartment. "Ouch! Dammit. Abbie! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to leave luggage out where people can injure themselves." Jenny appeared in the kitchen doorway.

Abbie took a slow sip of her coffee. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to text someone at 4:30?" She replied.

Jenny shrugged. " All for the mission." She snagged the other half of her sister's bagel. "Our flight leaves at 6:30." Jenny munched on the bagel and looked over at Ichabod who still had not spoken.

"6:30! Jenny! We are suppose to be at the airport two hours before our flight." Abbie cursed under her breath, jumping to her feet to pour out the rest of her coffee. She grabbed the half full mug from Ichabod's hand on her way to the sink.

"Miss Mills!" Ichabod protested.

"He speaks." Jenny quipped.

"Out! Everybody out the door!" Abbie said. "We cannot miss this flight."

They all gathered their luggage and headed out to load the car and leave for the airport.

Ichabod sat in the front next to Abbie. "Miss Mills, what exactly is an airport?" Ichabod asked in a soft voice. He was hoping not to draw the attention of Jenny, who sat in the backseat with headphones in. He had grow accustom to his new century but still occasionally had questions about the advances since his first life. It was easy for him to ask Abbie these things. He had never felt more comfortable than when speaking with her.

"It is a place where people go to give up their civil liberties when they want to travel to another destination. It's usually a far away destination and planes can get you there faster than by car or boat." Abbie replied. Fortunately Sleepy Hollow was a small town and it was only a 20 minute drive to the airport just outside of town.

"A plane?" Ichabod asked.

"It's kind of like a bird, that holds people on the inside." Abbie replied. She glanced over at Ichabod, who just stared at her incredulously. "Okay. That wasn't one of my better explanations." Abbie said. _I can't believe he has been here for about a year and has seen a single plane. The airport isn't even that far. And honestly, how else did he thing Jenny was travelling so quickly? Ha. 6 months by sea. _Abbie had to admit that Crane's naivety could be endearing at times.

They pulled into the parking lot where they would be leaving the suv. Abbie stopped at the booth at the entrance to pay for the ticket to leave the car in the lot. As they were unloading the vehicle a plane flew overhead towards the tarmac. Ichabod stopped what he was doing to simply start up at the dark sky. "Is that a plane?" He asked.

"Yup. Come on. You'll get to see one up close if we make it through security on time." Abbie said. She slammed the truck shut and double clicked the lock on her keys. Satisfied when the lock beeped, Abbie led her sister and Crane through the airport.

It had only taken 25 minutes to get their bags checked and to move through security. Due to the early hour, there weren't actually that many people trying to get through the security checkpoints. It had only taken them 5 minutes to get through, the other 20 had consisted of Crane screeching about the liberties he had fought for. He had thoroughly explained that battles had been fought so that they would experience true freedom and that surely random strip searches of people violated those liberties.

Abbie had struggled to push Crane through the checkpoints tell him that she would explain the 9/11 tragedy to him at another time, so that he might understand the reasoning behind the strict rules.

Finally, at 6:25 they heard their plane announce that loading was to begin and that they could come when their section was called. Jenny had managed to get three seats right next to each other, in the row right behind the emergency exit. Abbie had given Crane the window seat and Jenny took the aisle, leaving the center seat for Abbie.

As they settled in Crane stared out the window. "Miss Mills, how exactly does an aeroplane work?" Ichabod barely glanced at Abbie as he questioned her.

"I honestly have no idea. Something to do with wind and aerodynamics and the Wright brothers." Abbie replied. She had found a sky mall catalog in the seat pouch in front of her and was flipping through it.

Jenny had been scanning the plane taking note of all of the passengers on board. "It's a wonder he knows anything with the way you explain stuff." Jenny said, shaking her head at her sister's poor explanation.

"I'm sleep deprived!" Abbie replied, not bothering to look up. "Yeah, Yeah." Jenny said. She leaned back in her chair as the captain came over the speakers to announce their departure.

Abbie heard Ichabod give a slight yelp of fear as the plane began to ascend. When she looked up from her magazine there was a look of pure terror on Ichabod's face as he stared out the window. Ichabod was gripping the armrest between the two of them so tightly his knuckles had turned a ghostly white. Abbie reached over and gently pried his fingers from the armrest.

"Fear of heights?" She asked, as she laced her fingers with his. Ichabod looked slightly comforted by the gesture and gripped her hand as tightly as he had the armrest.

"No, I would not say that it is a fear of heights per se. However, I find it quite difficult to believe that it is actually safe to fly in this death trap. I would much prefer to be out on the seas where I have a modicum of control as too my own safety." Ichabod snapped.

Knowing he meant nothing by his tone, Abbie did not respond other than to begin rubbing a soothing circular motion on the palm of Ichabod's hands.

Ichabod glanced down at the tiny hand that held his. _Her hands are so soft. _He thought to himself. Ichabod took a few deep breaths in time with the pattern that Abbie was drawing on his palm. When he finally looked out the window again he was greeted with the sight of the morning sunrise. Taking solace in Abbie's attempt at comfort, Ichabod released another deep breath and gazed out at the clouds, and relaxed back into his seat.

"It will be over before you know it." Abbie offered Crane one of the sweet smiles that she reserved strictly for him.

Jenny pulled her eyes away from the in-flight movie to glance over at the pair. _They need to just get together. It's til death do you part. _Jenny thought. Jenny assumed that Crane's big hang up about "courting" her sister was due to the fact that he believed himself still married. Whether he realized it or not, it had been centuries for Katrina in purgatory. And technically speaking, they had both died. As far as Jenny was concerned, those marital vows no longer applied. _As soon as we sort out this upcoming prophecy. I am getting them together. _That was Jenny's final thought as she turned back to the movie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Hey guys! It's been a while. I have been experiencing wicked writer's block. But today I'm back and I have a few chapters to deliver! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Keep it up! I love to hear your thoughts -Chayes**

The flight had been fairly uneventful aside from some slight turbulence that had Ichabod shouting prayers in Latin. They had just deplaned and Jenny was pushing her way through the airport with a confidence that suggested she had been there before.

"Jenny!" Abbie yelled as she pushed pass random people trying to catch up with her younger sister. "Slow down. Stop for a minute and tell me what is going on. What is the game plan here?" Abbie had caught up with her sister had gently grabbed her arm to spin her around.

"Are you forgetting the fact that Ichabod and I just packed up and left the States based on your word alone? And your only words were" pack a bag we're leaving." Abbie snapped.

"What, don't trust me?" Jenny asked.

"Well you have to admit, you haven't been the most forthcoming lately." Abbie shot back.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "One of my contacts is going to come pick us up. And then he is going to drop us off at the location where Lilah Thomas is…. Or probably is." Jenny tilted her head and shrugged slightly.

"Probably!?" Abbie screeched.

"Well, I tracked her laptop. When I ran into her in Italy I got all of the necessary information off her computer to be able to track it. And added a few software tracking programs of my own." Jenny said quickly.

"How did you manage to do all that without be caught?" Abbie asked.

"Um….Does your police authority extend into other locales?" Jenny asked, avoiding her sisters eyes.

"I DON'T even want to know." Abbie shook her head vigorously. Abbie glanced around her and for the first time since deplaning, realized Ichabod was not with them.

Abbie spun a complete 360 degrees. "Crane!?" Abbie yelled.

"Right," Jenny said, "You take care of that. I'm going to baggage claim." Jenny strolled off.

Abbie began to back track towards the gate that they had exited from. Abbie was forced to push through the barrage of people trying to force their way to baggage claim. Having made it back to their gate Abbie spun in another circle. About half way through her spin Abbie spotted the top of Crane's head through the crowd. Abbie pushed her way over to him.

"What are you thinking?! This is not the same London that you knew. You could get lost and it would be incredibly difficult to track you down." Abbie masked her worry with false anger.

Ichabod hadn't bothered to even glance in Abbie's direction. "There must be a law." He said.

"What?" Abbie asked. She looked up to see what had captured Crane's attention. A glowing green mermaid stared back at her. Starbucks. He had gotten lost to stare at a Starbucks. Abbie gave a long suffering sigh. "Do not wander off again." Abbie grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the baggage claim to go find Jenny.

When they arrived at baggage claim they found Jenny talking to an older man that was about Crane's height.

"Abbie this is an old friend of mine, Austin Corbin." Jenny introduced.

"Austin…" Abbie trailed off slightly, "You were August's brother."

"Yes. And I know a bit about the things my brother knew." Austin extended a hand out to Crane. "And you are?" He asked politely.

"Ichabod Crane." Crane replied as he shook Austin's hand. Crane remained unable to focus on the conversation and had continued to look at the shops and people around the airport.

"Let's speed this up." Abbie said, making a hurry up motion with her hands as she headed towards the exit.

Twenty minutes later they sat in Austin's car outside of Knightsbridge hotel.

"Jennifer, are you sure about this?" Austin asked as he parked the car, glancing at the young woman in his passenger seat.

"Yup. I'll be right back out. No muss, no fuss." Jenny unbuckled her seatbelt.

"You expect to just walk in there and have Lilah willingly walk out with you?" Abbie asked incredulously.

"Well, I don't know about willingly. But she'll be coming with me one way or another." Jenny smirked. She moved quickly and silently from the vehicle and headed into the hotel.

"Ugh." Abbie dropped her head forward onto the seat in front of her that her sister had vacated.

Ichabod finally broke the silence he had maintained since arriving at the airport. "What have you people done to my home? Large contraptions to determine the time, something called The Eye," Ichabod paused, " and I believe that women are just as capable as men. Miss Mills herself has proved this a countless number of times, but a Queen? A Queen?" Ichabod slammed a balled up fist on his knee.

Austin glanced at him in the rearview mirror and without lifting her head Abbie rolled her eyes in Ichabod's general direction. "This coming from the man who was determined to fight for equal rights?" Abbie questioned.

"That was quite different Miss Mills. All men are created equal, and I do not mean to imply that women are lesser, however they do require a bit of delicacy and gentle …handling. Surely it would be more appropriate for a king to rule." Ichabod attempted to reason.

Deciding that his sexist comments were likely just remnants of his past, much like his boots and jacket, Abbie decided to just let it go. "How long do you think we should wait before we go in after her? I'm not sure that we should have let her go by herself. What do you think she meant by one way or another?" Abbie asked. She was beginning to panic. _We are halfway around the world I_ _have no authority here, and I'm 89% certain that my sister just went in there to kidnap a woman. Why, why do these things happen to me?_ Abbie thought.

Abbie pulled her carry-on bag up onto the seat from the floor of the car. She pulled a book on the Civil War out and shoved it into Crane's arms. "Just sit quietly." She snapped.

Crane pursed his lips, sensing that he might have said something to offend Abbie. Instead of making an inquiry, he continued to read the book Abbie had thoughtfully packed for him for the plane ride.

Abbie dropped her head back onto her headrest and drifted into a restless sleep waiting for her sister to return.


	17. Chapter 17

Abbie woke to the sounds of sirens. Abbie blinked the sleep out of her eyes and glanced at the clock. She had slept for nearly an hour. It had been a full hour since Jenny had entered the hotel and now the parking lot was filled with police and rescue vehicles. _This cannot be a coincidence. _Abbie thought.

"We need to go in and find Jenny." Abbie reached to her hip to check for her gun out of habit. She came up empty. It was increasingly difficult to get weapons on planes, especially after the 9/11 tragedy. Even as a law enforcement officer it was more work to get permission to carry her weapon than what Abbie believed would be necessary for this trip. She certainly regretted it now.

Crane had closed his book as soon as he heard the first siren in the distance. Austin had been quietly writing in a journal since Jenny had gone in. He looked into the backseat just as Crane began to speak. "Miss Mills, what do you suggest we do? Miss Jenny has provided us with very little information as to this particular mission. She's gone in under the pretense of recruiting a witch for our cause, but how are we to know that is truly her purpose her? We jumped on a plane to fly across an ENTIRE ocean on Miss Jenny's word alone. She is a valuable asset to our cause, however she's not been the most trustworthy of late. There must be thousands of rooms in that building and we don't even know if Lilah Thomas is in one of them."

Abbie sucked her teeth in annoyance. She wanted to argue. She wanted to demand that Crane apologize for his statement. Jenny was her sister and was as dedicated to this as anyone. There's no way that Jenny would have them leave the country unless she had a true lead. But then again Abbie had no clue how Jenny was so sure that Lilah would be in London, much less in this exact hotel. And truthfully, she hadn't want to know. She was suppose to have custody of her sister after her release, but in an effort to make amends for their childhood, Abbie had given her sister free reign to do what she wanted, when she wanted. _And now, it might be coming back to screw me._ Abbie thought. She swallowed hard.

"Crane, we have to trust that-" Abbie didn't have time to finish her sentence before Austin had turned on the vehicle and was pulling out of the hotel parking lot.

"Where are you going!? We are NOT leaving my sister here."Abbie yelled. "No. We're going to get her now. She just sent a text message to me. She left through the back of the hotel." Austin replied. He was pulling into a different lot, just a few blocks down from the hotel.

The passenger door was wrenched open and Jenny jumped into the car. "Go. Now!" She had a backpack that she hadn't entered the hotel with.

"Jenny what the hell is going on?" Abbie could barely control the rage in her voice.

"Long story short- Lilah Thomas is dead. This is her backpack." Jenny said. She had dropped the backpack to the floor between her feet and was tugging her shirt over her head. "Reach into my suitcase and hand me a clean shirt Ichy."

Ichabod's face had flushed a brilliant red when Jenny had pulled her shirt off. "Miss Jenny, it is most improper to disrobe in such a cavalier fashion." He fumbled with her suitcase in the back of the SUV before handing Jenny a shirt.

"Yeah Yeah." Jenny rolled her eyes as she tugged on the clean shirt and tossed the other one back towards the back of the vehicle. She had been aiming for the ample trunk space behind the backseat but hit Abbie with the shirt instead.

"Oh shi-" Abbie started. "Miss Mills!" Ichabod snapped curtly. He was not a fan of what he referred to as Abbie's more colorful language.

"Jenny who's blood is this?" Abbie held up the shirt. Jenny sighed. "I gave you the short version." She replied.

"Give me the long one." Abbie's voice sounded stressed. Austin glanced back at her in the rearview mirror. This was certainly turning into a more eventful trip than he expected. But then again, things had never been simple when Jenny and his brother August had been involved.

Jenny sighed. "I was in Lilah's room trying to convince her to come with me. She was….suspicious," Jenny said. "She didn't trust me. And let's be honest, who would?"

_I was just thinking the same thing. _Abbie thought to herself.

"While we were talking a demon appeared in the room." Jenny continued her story.

"Miss Jenny, what do you mean appeared? Are you saying the demon materialized from nothing?" Crane sounded incredulous.

"It's not as crazy as it sounds Ichy." Jenny turned in her seat. "I believe you experienced the same phenomena when we had the horseman. It looked to be the same type of demon actually."

Jenny turned back to look out of the windshield. "He gutted her and snapped her neck. He also took some of her blood." Jenny said emotionlessly. "I tried to stop- there was nothing I could do. He vanished. I called the police from the room phone. I grabbed some of her personal effects and ran."

Despite her sisters lack of emotion while conveying the story, Abbie knew that what she had seen affected her more than what she was letting on. For a long moment nobody spoke.

"Why did you run? Jenny, your prints are going to show up when the police sweep the room for evidence." Abbie questioned.

"What was I suppose to do? Stick around for a fun question and answer session? Yes officer, I saw what happened. One of the headless horseman's minions came in and killed her. Why was I here in the first place? Oh, well, she's a witch and I was hoping that she would help the two biblical witnesses stop the apocalypse. While we're on the subject, I need her laptop and those books with the freaking writing that your tech is logging into evidence." Jenny ranted with thick sarcasm. "Oh and not to mention that a quick search of my identity would let them know that I'm on release from a mental health facility and don't have permission to leave Sleepy Hollow, much less the country." Jenny glared back at Abbie.

Crane spoke up before Abbie had the chance. " Am I to surmise that it would be in our best interests to get out of this blasted city before Miss Jenny's….fingerprints are found?" He and Abbie had yet to encounter a case in which it was necessary, but Ichabod had watched a few episodes of CSI with Abbie and understood the basic concept of fingerprinting.

"So eager to leave your home Ichabod?" Austin asked. He had been listening silently, driving aimlessly waiting to receive directions of his passengers intentions.

"I'll have you know that it was many years before my passing that I called England home, Mr. Corbin." Ichabod said primly.

"Home." Abbie said. "We're going home now. This is too dangerous. I should have never let you leave the States, Jenny. I don't know what I have been thinking." Abbie felt as though her chest was constricting. "We just up and left AMERICA. I didn't even call into work. Oh my God, What was a I thinking? I just assisted in a felony by letting you leave Sleepy Hollow. And for what? We didn't even get anything out of this, except to possibly implicate you in a murder." Abbie began to massage her temples.

The car was completely silent. Nobody knew quite what to say after Abbie's rant. Austin began to steer the car towards the airport, while Jenny used his phone to move their departure tickets up to the soonest flight.

They were about a block from the airport when someone finally spoke.

"If it makes you feel any better, technically you escorted me out of the country, and I was technically in your custody the entire time."Jenny said.

Abbie stared at her sister. "It doesn't." She snapped. "Give me Lilah's stuff so I can add it to Crane's carry-on." Abbie wasn't going to risk losing the only stuff they had gotten out of this ill advised trip.


	18. Chapter 18

Abbie sighed softly as she dropped a spoonful of sugar into her tea. She shuffled out of her kitchen and dropped down onto her couch. It had been just over a week since their return from London. Captain Irving had been livid when they returned. He had been so angry that Abbie had decided to withhold the facts of what had transpired across the pond. Instead she had just told him that it was a failed attempt to bring Lilah back to Sleepy Hollow to help. This was not a complete lie, it just omitted certain important details.

Abbie had not spoken to Jenny since they had returned. She knew that she needed to discuss her sister's recent secretive behavior, but also knew Jenny well enough to know that she would not give the information willingly.

Abbie picked up the newspaper and continued to look at the classified section. Today was her day off and she was taking Ichabod to look at apartments in the city. Abbie decided that it was time that she actually commit to doing the task she agreed to when her sister was released into her custody. Abbie planned on finding a three bedroom apartment that could house Jenny, Crane, and herself comfortably.

She could easily move them all out into the cabin, however, it would be much easier to commute to work and keep tabs on her sister if they stayed in the city. Abbie knew that Jenny would not be coming without and fight and was planning on telling Jenny that she would send her back to the institution. Abbie was just hoping her sister wouldn't call her bluff.

Crane walked into the living room as Abbie circled another listing in the paper. "Shall we take our leave?" Crane was already pulling on his worn coat.

Abbie nodded and grabbed her cup off the table. "Let's go." She said.

After spending the following eight hours searching for an apartment, Abbie had found the perfect one. It was large enough that they could all have their own space and bathrooms and only a ten minute drive to the station. She planned on telling Jenny tonight, because they would be moving in just two days. She hoped that Jenny would just accept the news in passing, because she was also planning on telling Jenny and Ichabod about her plans to go to Lacey Thomas for help.

She was still incredibly hesitant to go to the young girl for help, however they were running out of time and options. Lilah's computer had been extremely helpful and was filled with endless information that would help them. Ichabod had taken to referring to it as her book of shadows. Apparently this was a term that some Wiccan families used to refer to their spell books. Abbie hoped to convince Lacey that the stories from her childhood were true and have her begin learning from her aunt's laptop.

Abbie felt like so much was happening in a short period of time. She knew that it was necessary though, because according to the book of prophecies Crane had been translating, they had around a month or so left before the battle it had referred too. _Things just keep getting crazier and crazier around here. _Abbie thought.

She gazed quietly out of the window as she and Ichabod drove to the diner where they were meeting Captain Irving and Jenny. Ichabod sat in the passenger seat reading a book about the Wright brothers and aerodynamics. Ever since their trip to London, Crane had been devouring literature on flight.

Abbie glanced over at him. She thought of the speech Crane had given about his…distrust of Jenny's recent actions. She knew that Crane would lay his life down to protect both her and her sister. But should couldn't help but agree with his assessment. They were not children anymore. Gone were the days of blind trust. Abbie wanted her sister to have her best interests at heart, but things had been strained between them for years. In an attempt to make up for lost time, Abbie had freely given Jenny her trust and had just assumed that Jenny would do the same.

But here they were, months into Jenny's release and she was still keeping secrets. Part of Abbie knew that Jenny's trust would have to be earned again, but Abbie also realized that there were more important things at stake. _The end of the world for instance._ Abbie thought.

"Miss Mills, are you quite alright?" Ichabod asked her, the concern apparent in his voice.

"Yes, Crane. Why?" Abbie replied.

"We've been parked for the last five minutes. Captain Irving and Miss Jenny are already seated inside by the window." Ichabod nodded casually in the direction of the diner.

Abbie glanced around. Lost in her thoughts, she had apparently driven to the diner and parked without realizing. "Hmm, guess I was just on autopilot. C'mon." Abbie slid from the vehicle and quickly walked towards the diner entrance. Crane's long legs easily closed the distance between the two of them.

"Miss Mills, are you to tell me that the vehicle piloted itself here?" Crane shot an accusatory glare at the SUV.

Abbie just stared at him. "Do you hear yourself sometimes Crane?" Her soft chuckle softened the harshness of her words.

Crane maintained a sheepish silence as they approached the table occupied by Irving and Jenny.


	19. Chapter 19

"Miss Mills?!" Ichabod called throughout his new home. They had managed to find a three bedroom two bathroom that was suitable for their needs. He enjoyed living in the cabin, it had been a stabilizing influence as he was transitioning into this century. However, Abbie had quickly become the most comforting presence in his life, soothing him in a way that the cabin could not.

"At your service." Jenny quipped from the doorway. She stood holding a large cardboard box of her belongings. She had gone ballistic when Abbie had informed her of their new living arrangements. She had fought tooth and nail in an effort to stay in their old building. Abbie had threatened to send her back to the institution. Jenny didn't think for a moment that Abbie would actually follow through and send her back. _But she has been getting really suspicious of me lately, so why risk it. _Jenny thought.

"Ah. Miss Jenny. I was actually inquiring into Abigail's whereabouts. I require her assistance." Ichabod said.

Jenny noticed not only Ichabod's overly formal use of Abigail, and the fact that Ichabod shoulders had stiffened slightly when he realized that it was Jenny standing in his room. _He totally wishes Abbie was in here. Guess he no longer thinks it's soooo improper for an' un-betrothed '_ _Abbie to be in such an 'intimate place of the home.' _Jenny chuckled internally as she thought of the terms Crane had used the first time Abbie had walked into his bedroom at the cabin.

"Abbie is out. She carried her last box into her room and left at about a half hour ago. She was probably in a rush. She didn't even bother to start unpacking. " Jenny sat her box down at her feet. "Something you need help with?"

"Yes. Well, it would seem that this is to cover my bed. However, it is not large enough to cover the mattress." Ichabod told Jenny.

Jenny stared at him for a moment. She had seen him take on the headless horseman and countless demons without batting an eye. _And yet a fitted sheet baffles him. _Jenny shook her head and moved to help him.

"You've never put a fitted sheet on a mattress?" She asked incredulously.

"No. Miss Mills put the sheets on the bed at the apartment. She always launders both bedrooms linens on Sunday mornings. I make breakfast." Ichabod said, attempting to assist Jenny, but mostly getting in the way.

Jenny pushed him out of the way and fixed the side of the bed he attempted to do. "You never changed the sheets at the cabin?" She asked as she shook his comforter out over the bed and causally tossed the pillows towards the headboard.

"It would seem that I've not spent many nights at the cabin in recent months, and when I first moved into the cabin Abbie changed the sheets after the fire." Ichabod said this plainly, as if it made perfect sense.

"Fire?" Jenny asked, moving to pick up her box from the floor.

"Yes, well. It would seem that dryers are not powered by kindling like a fireplace." Ichabod moved to hang up some of the items of clothing he had begun to collect since his return.

Jenny stared at him. "Right." She turned to walk back to her bedroom on the opposite end of the apartment. After arguing with Abbie about the new apartment Jenny insisted she be included on choosing their new digs. Only to learn that Ichabod and Abbie had gone and signed the lease earlier that day. At first Jenny refused to sign. Then Abbie explained that Jenny's actual signature would just be a formality. Abbie had received power of attorney for Jenny when she was released from the institution. Abbie had signed the lease on her sister's behalf.

In return for forcing the move on Jenny and selecting the apartment without Jenny, Abbie had agreed that Jenny could take the master bedroom and that she would pay to cancel Jenny's first lease before the contract was up. _At least I have my own bathroom. _Jenny dropped the box to her bed and reached for a box cutter.

"Miss Jenny, where did Miss Mills avail herself to?" Ichabod inquired.

Ichabod sounded slightly hurt that Abbie had gone somewhere without including him, much less without telling him where she was going. Jenny felt a twinge of pity for him. She understood how important Ichabod and Abbie were to one another, and at times she actually found herself jealous of how close they were. _On the other hand, their extreme co-dependency is ridiculous._ Jenny thought.

"Not sure Crane. She didn't say. All she told me was that she would be back in an hour or two. A little suspicious if you ask me." Jenny said. She had started unpacking her toiletries.

"I suppose you would be the expert." Ichabod went back to his room shutting the door more forcefully than necessary.

Jenny and Ichabod were generally on good terms, but anytime Jenny make a comment that could even slightly be construed to be a shot at Abbie, Crane was quick to defend her. However, since their return from London, these comments were increasingly more frequent. Jenny continued to either let the comments go, or change the subject entirely. Mainly because she still wasn't ready to tell them about her secret. It wasn't anything dangerous, or even anything related to the seven years of tribulation. Despite these facts, Jenny knew that Abbie would be pissed when she finally did learn the truth.

Jenny also knew that she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for much longer. Instead of following Ichabod, Jenny shut her bedroom door to take a quick nap.

Abbie sighed and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. She sat in her SUV across from the local high school. She was waiting to spot Lacey Thomas to speak with her. Abbie and Crane had gone to her Aunt Lilah's wake out of respect three days prior. Abbie had also harbored a desire to speak to the girl about the extent of her knowledge of Lilah Thomas and her involvement in the apocalypse. Fortunately, Ichabod had been there to remind her of how she felt at the death of Lori Roberts, her mother, and then of Corbin, her mentor. Abbie had decided to back off a bit, but she didn't want to wait too long. They were quickly running out of time, and they had no idea if Lacey even knew how to use her powers.

At dinner when Abbie informed everyone of her plan, Captain Irving had suggested that they seek out another witch. Abbie had refused, stating that Lacey despite being only seventeen was their best option. They already knew that she was a witch, if her lineage was any indication. She just had to tap into her power. Abbie had left out the part about how nicely her friendship with Crane was progressing, now Katrina had inadvertently helped with that. She had told so many lies and omitted a lot of important details, that Crane had slowed his efforts for her rescue. He had not given up completely, however there was a drastic difference between now and when he had first arrived.

Abbie knew that Katrina had not visited Crane in his dreams or in visions in many months. Abbie had almost expected Katrina to appear to her. It made her hesitant each time she drove because of the memory of Katrina's first "visit." She could have died.

Abbie sighed again and then stepped from her vehicle to lean against the frame as she heard the last bell ring across the street. She had called the school earlier in the week to inquire into Lacey's class schedule and after school activities. Because Abbie had called in her official capacity as a police lieutenant the school had assumed she was calling in regards to Lacey's aunt that had just passed. The school had been notified of the passing because Lacey would be missing a few days of classes.

Lacey was a senior at the high school and her only extracurricular activity was cheerleading. However practice had been cancelled until further notice for both the cheerleaders and the football players. Generally a bit of snow on the ground did not call for the cancellation of games, however, this year the weather had been unseasonably cold, with several blizzards blowing in from the west. The students had actually received a few snow days. They had been the first snow days in several decades. Abbie herself had always been forced to suffer through while she was in school. _Damn global warming. _Abbie thought.

Abbie scanned the students that were leaving the school in large groups. After ten minutes Abbie was becoming concerned that she might not be able to find Lacey in the throng of students. She could easily go to Lacey's home, but then she would run the risk of Lacey's father being home. Abbie hated to keep something so important involving his child from him, but it was all for the greater good.

Just when Abbie was about to give up, she noticed Lacey exiting the building talking to a woman that was at least two decades older than Abbie. _That, or she's a student that lives really, really, hard. _Abbie thought sardonically.

Abbie pushed off of her vehicle and walked across the street to Lacey.


	20. Chapter 20

"Is this about the end of the world?" Lacey asked.

Abbie stared opened mouthed at Lacey for a moment. They sat in the back booth of the diner Abbie had often gone to with Corbin. Abbie had expected this conversation to be much more difficult than it was turning out to be. Lacey had noticed Abbie before she had crossed the schoolyard. Lacey had come with Abbie without a single word beyond hello. The car ride over had been completely silent.

So these being the first words out of Lacey's mouth had thrown Abbie. "Um…well, yeah." Abbie said with a nod. The question on her face was clear.

"My aunt sent me a letter explaining everything. My family's history. Our whole sordid story." Lacey chuckled disbelieving. "She said that there was a war. An apocalypse if you will. A seven year magical war in which two witnesses have been called to fight for the salvation of our world." Lacey gave a long blink and rolled her back for a moment. She took a deep breath and looked Abbie in the face.

"And the funny thing is, it's already started. So tell me- Lieutenant Mills, how is the world ending around us and nobody has noticed?" Lacey asked.

Abbie licked her lips in an effort to buy some time. She shook her head. "I don't know. I'd like to think that the other witness and I have been succeeding in our mission over this past year." Abbie looked down at the table for a second. "But, I guess the truth is, that people see what they want. Everything else…it's just explained away." Abbie shrugged.

"The other witness…so it is you?" Lacey asked. "You and Crane- the man you came to my house with." Lacey paused. "You knew who I was." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Abbie agreed. "I promise, I didn't want to get you involved in this. We hoped to recruit your aunt for…her skills." She tried to be discreet. Abbie sighed and clasped her hands on the table. "You're so young. You don't deserve this. And I would completely understand if you said no."

Lacey grinned. "Keep it up and you're going to talk yourself out of a witch. I'll do it. I like this planet. Would hate to see it end." Lacey looked down at the untouched pie in front of her.

Abbie relaxed for the first time since picking up Lacey. "Good, because you're kind of our only hope."

Lacey scoffed. "Oh yea, no pressure."

Abbie offered a soft smile.

"Crane? Jenny?" Abbie called as she braced her foot against the door to pull her key out. She glanced around the living room as she shut and locked the door.

The apartment appeared empty as both Jenny and Crane's respective bedroom doors were open and the lights were off. Abbie kicked off her shoes and dropped onto the couch. It wasn't abnormal that Jenny had disappeared without a word. It was however strange that Crane was not home. Tonight was their usual movie night.

Abbie dug her cell phone out of her back pocket. She had a missed call and voicemail from Crane. She had silenced her phone during her talk with Lacey. She had dropped the girl at home fifteen minutes ago. They had planned for her to meet with Abbie and Crane tomorrow, so that she could begin looking through her aunts things and learn how to use her power.

Abbie punched in her voicemail password. "Good afternoon, Leftenant Mills. I hope this message finds you well. I have called one of those yellow transport vehicles. They have retrieved me and I find myself on the way into New York city. I overheard Miss Jenny on the phone making plans to go and meet someone. Given her current secrecy I decided it prudent to follow her. I realize this might be considered a violation of her privacy, however if her absences have anything to with our mission, it is absolutely imperative that we be kept abreast of her activities. I will contact you when I have further information. Respectively yours, Ichabod Crane."

Abbie thought about those last words, respectively yours. Yours. _Mine. _Abbie thought. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. The smile slowly disappeared after the rest of Ichabod's words registered. _Crane called a taxi and followed my sister. If she catches him there will be hell to pay. _She thought.

Part of Abbie knew that this was her fault. She had spoken to Crane about her feelings on Jenny's disappearing acts as they had packed up her old apartment. She had been pretty forceful during their discussion. Problem was she had yet to follow up and actually talk to Jenny. Crane had a habit of trying to solve all her problems.

Abbie punched the number 2 on her speed dial to call Crane. "Come on, come on. Pick up." Ichabod answered on the third ring.

"Hello." Ichabod's voice came through.

"What are you DOING?" Abbie asked without pretense.

"I assumed that-" Ichabod started.

"I know what you're doing." Abbie cut him off. "Stop. Stop right now. Get back in the taxi and come back home. I will talk to Jenny myself."

"Don't you wish to know what she was doing?" Ichabod asked.

Abbie wanted to be angry. She wanted to yell until Ichabod listened to her demands and came back to the apartment. However, curiosity got the best of her. "….What's she doing?" She asked.

"Meeting with a man." Crane replied.

"Meeting a man?" Abbie asked shocked. Abbie had assumed that something was going on between Jenny and her boss. Jenny had never spoken to Abbie about Captain Irving, however, when they were all in the room together the tension between the two was palpable. And they often flirted when they thought no one was paying attention.

"Yes. An older man. It does not appear to be of the romantic nature." Ichabod said. "They are in a Starbucks. There is one on every block here as well."

Abbie rolled her eyes. "Take a picture if you can do it without being noticed."

"Ah, yes. Well I'm sure that shall not be an issue. It's so crowded one can barely breath in this establishment. I'm sure she's not noticed me." Ichabod maneuvered himself so that he would have a clear shot. He snapped off a photo on his cell phone and put the phone back to his ear. "I shall come home post haste so that you may view the photo."

"Well, come home post haste," Abbie threw his words back at him, "but no need to wait to see the photo." Abbie explained to Ichabod how to text message the photo to her cell phone. She waited until she heard Ichabod getting in a taxi and giving their address before hanging up the phone.

_He is going to rack up one hell of a fare._ Abbie shook her head. She glanced down at her cell phone as the ringer went off. Ichabod had managed to send the picture.

Abbie opened the message and stared. The photo showed the back of her sister. Jenny was sitting at a small table with an older black gentleman. Abbie took a deep breath and sucked her teeth. It had been 21 years, but she would have recognized the face staring back at her anywhere.

It was her father.


End file.
